Wand&Gun
by DeathClaw
Summary: Максифик в процессе. Действие идет после окончания 5ой книги. Warning: МэриСью inside! Здесь вас ждет азартнейший экшн, битвы, загадки и мистика, романтика и психологический триллер. Считаете, что нервы железные? Тогда вперед!
1. Пролог

**Саммари: **

Максифик в процессе. Действие идет после окончания 5-ой книги. Warning: МэриСью inside! Здесь вас ждет азартнейший экшн, битвы, загадки и мистика, романтика и психологический триллер. Считаете, что нервы железные? Тогда вперед! 6ой курс Гарри, война с Волдемортом начинается, и каждый стремится выжить в этой войне...

**От автора:**

Все герои кроме МэриСью принадлежат Роулинг.

Каноны соблюдены – Снейп ненавидит Гарри, Волдеморт идет к власти, Дамблдор не всемогущ.

Центральное внимание повествования уделяется приключениям Гарри, Рона и Гермионы, плюс Мэри Сью. Под этот пласт плотно подогнана основа, в которую заложена война с Волдемортом.

В первую очередь это боевик – экшн. На втором месте – мистика и хоррор. Любовь – может быть на седьмом-восьмом.

Слешу – однозначное НЕТ.

Никаких Снеггов и Злеев. В первоисточник положен ОРИГИНАЛ книги, т.е Пивз это Пивз, а не Дрюзг и проч.

Хоркруксам – быть. Кто не знает что это такое – читайте шестую книгу.

**Пролог.**

_Предсказамус настрадал нам будущее. _

22 августа – обычный день обычного лета. Редкие прохожие Привет Драйв жались ближе к деревьям, чтобы скрыться от жары в прохладной тени. Ничто не нарушало знойную тишину сонного городка.

…Кроме криков и воплей из распахнутого настежь окна дома № 4.

- Ты, ненормальный! - это был высокий женский голос с явными признаками истерики. – Ты сию же минуту уберешься из этого дома! Про ужин можешь забыть! И нам все равно что с тобой будет дальше! Вон отсюда! И можешь больше не возвращаться!

Через несколько секунд на крыльце появился высокий черноволосый юноша. Поправив круглые очки на переносице, он вздохнул и быстрым шагом отправился прочь. Здесь ему нечего было возразить – на этот раз его действительно выставили за поступок: не утерпев ругани и оскорблений дяди, парень наподдал тому в живот кулаком. Несильно, но чувствительно. Само собой, это не могло остаться безнаказанным. Но теперь, когда дом был для него закрыт, юноша сожалел о сделанном. Еще неизвестно, пустят ли его родственники в дом на ночь.

Молодой человек медленно брел по переулку, сворачивая куда глаза глядят, как вдруг его окликнул до омерзения знакомый голос.

- Эй ты, тощая скотина, сейчас ты заплатишь за все!

Обернувшись, юноша понял, что попал в редкостную заварушку: напротив него в ряд выстраивались друзья его двоюродного брата. У некоторых в руке была бейсбольная бита. «Ох, кажется, дело плохо…» - подумал парень.

Неожиданно незнакомый голос прямо рядом с ним сказал:

- Проблемы, малыш?


	2. Рыцарь дороги

**Disclaimer: Все герои принадлежат Роулинг**

**Глава 1. Рыцарь дороги.**

_Стучитесь! И вас откопают! _

Друзья Дадли были уже не мальчишками, да и сам кузен был уже не маленький. Правда, вместо того чтобы расти вверх он увеличивался в размерах исключительно в поперечнике. И хотя Гарри тоже здорово вырос, он по-прежнему недоедал и оставался худым. Да и против двенадцати человек с дубинками он был обречен – магию применять нельзя, а драться он толком никогда не умел. Однако хулиганы были настроены серьезно и Гарри с ужасом понял, что если его сейчас изуродуют – его дядя с тетей только будут этому рады…

- Проблемы, малыш?

Она сидела в тени куста смородины. Кожаная коротенькая курточка была накинута на плечи, кожаные штаны со шнуровкой были снизу стянуты армейским ботинками. Глаза тускло поблескивали из-под густой и неровной челки. Черные пряди были небрежно перетянуты кожаным ремешком, но все равно беспорядочно топорщились.

Гарри отлично знал, что тетя Петуния ненавидела этих так называемых неформалов. Она называла их «отбросами общества» и мечтала их всех упечь за решетку. По ее мнению, неформал – это драный, бандитского вида хулиган, родители которого были настолько необразованны, что не воспитали его совершенно. Отсюда отсутствие моральных ценностей, неформалы вечно пьют пиво, курят, нападают на прохожих и даже грабят магазины. Гарри этим россказням не верил, но сам никогда раньше не встречал неформалов. Им попросту неоткуда было взяться на Привет Драйв, этого образца чистоты и порядка.

Его совсем сбило с толку обращение «малыш». А ведь на вид ей лет 20-22… Тем временем она легко поднялась и сказала приближающейся группе «солдат» Дадли:

- Паренька не троньте, пусть паренек топает дальше.

Эта реплика вызвала бурю веселья среди банды. Наконец один из них, нагло ухмыляясь, чтобы показать остальным что он действительно крут подошел вплотную к девушке. Детина был на голову выше, но она тем не менее не отступила и продолжала мило улыбаться. Однако в ее взгляде появилось что-то очень нехорошее, пугающе опасное.

Здоровяк ничего не подозревая, всем своим видом показывая презрение громко плюнул ей под ноги. Сзади раздавались крики: Врежь ей! Размажь ее по стенке! Бугай только открыл рот чтобы вывалить на нее какую-нибудь гадость, но не успел…

Ее удар был настолько молниеносным, что Гарри успел только заметить некоторое напряжение в ее фигуре, она чуть присела – и ее кулак врезался в отвисшую челюсть здоровяка. Зубы того громко клацнули. Удар был настолько силен, что «храбрец» покачнулся и рухнул. Апперкот нокаутировал его надолго.

Лица бандюг выражали полное недоумение. Толпа придя в себя бросилась в бой, размахивая битами…

Гарри просто стоял разинув рот и наблюдал, как затянутая в кожу красавица расшвыривала их налево и направо. Ее удары были быстры и точны, она легко уворачивалась от бейсбольных бит и раздала каждому придурку по нокауту. Минутой позже она оказалась единственной (не считая ошарашенного зрителя) кто стоял на ногах. Поразительно, она даже не запыхалась! Тут Гарри с упоением понял, что участь быть побитым не миновала самого Дадли Дурсли – от мощного удара ногой с разворота он отлетел прямиком в кусты шиповника, проломив своей тушей плетеную изгородь.

Тем временем победительница подошла к Гарри и протянув руку представилась:

- Меня зовут Крисс.

Гарри встряхнулся, приходя в себя после такого поучительного представления под названием «не злите волка – покусает», и в свою очередь назвался:

- Гарри. Гарри Поттер. – и пожал протянутую руку. Несмотря на железную хватку он был рад что его имя не произвело на нее никакого впечатления.

- Ну, Гарри Поттер, теперь рассказывай, что натворил. Неспроста же эти несчастные олухи хотели посчитать твои ребра.

-Ну, дал дяде под дых…

- А почему не в репу? – удивилась Крисс.

- Э... Я же в шутку… Потом просто шел… и тут они…

- Просто шел? Ты их не задирал?

- Нет! Он просто так развлекаются!

- Нда… В хорошую переделку ты влип, малыш. Но правильно, что я решила встрять. Но по-хорошему, Рыцарь дороги должен сначала разобраться, а уже потом вмешиваться…

- Рыцарь дороги?

- Да, наше Братство… Создано, чтобы помогать попавшим в беду байкерам.

- Так ты байкер, Крисс?

- Тебя это шокирует? Кстати, тебя подвезти до дома?

Только сейчас Гарри заметил огромный черно-серебряный мотоцикл с большими кожаными сумками и сильно вытянутой вперед передней вилкой. Гарри промямлил:

- М-м-м, видишь ли… У меня сейчас нет дома. Меня только что выгнал на улицу.

- А, так тебе негде жить? Хе-хе, ну поехали со мной! Уже много лет у меня нет дома, и проверь, малыш, это не так уж плохо!

- Как же ты живешь?

- Дорога – вот мой дом! Да что толку объяснять, пока не испытаешь на себе не поймешь.

Путешествовать с байкершей на мотоцикле? Гарри не мог в это поверить. Он всегда мечтал посидеть на мотоцикле, а теперь у него есть шанс покататься! Но он отлично знал, что если он не доберется до «Дырявого Котла» его могут найти слуги Волдеморта. Но, с другой стороны, как они найдут его если он все время будет странствовать? Решение о побеге созрело уже давно, оставались только технические трудности.

- Можно мы сперва заедем за моими вещами? Это здесь рядом.

- Ого, он согласен! – хохотнула Крисс. –Какая экзотика! Среди этих чопорных англичан еще есть забавные исключения! Прыгай в седло, «Исключение», поехали собираться!

Она лихо запрыгнула на этого двухколесного монстра и дернула рычаг кикстартера. Переулок наполнил низкий гул двухцилиндрового полуторалитрового двигателя. Гарри внутренне содрогнулся от страха перед этим рычащим чудовищем, но тоже взобрался на заднее сидение. Только он успел подумать, что оно чрезвычайно удобно как с ревом мотоцикл рванул с места вперед.

Секундой позже Гарри понял, что если бы не спинка заднего сидения он бы остался стоять на дороге. И что держаться изо всех сил побелевшими пальцами за талию Крисс тоже необязательно. Несмотря на то, что даже в повороты мотоцикл ложился на скорости 80 км/ч, держать равновесие было довольно просто.

Это был полный восторг. Свист ветра в ушах, гул мотора, слезящиеся на ветру глаза… Гарри хотел чтобы это продолжалось вечно – сердце замерло и восхитительно подрагивало. Нос щекотали густые черные волосы Крисс, прохладный ветер выдул напрочь полуденный жар. Но вскоре рокотание мотора притихло – они приехали.

На звук выбежали обитатели всех окрестных домиков. Их разинутые рты только подлили масла в огонь – Гарри только сейчас понял как он смотрится на огромном мотоцикле.

Тетя Петуния не думала, что он смотрится. Юным байкерам пришлось выслушать довольно длинную лекцию о том, что оказывается в этом тихом районе разгулялась преступность, что полиция не принимает мер, что отбросы общества наводнили город и что они наркотиками соблазняют молодежь присоединится к ним. Гарри поморщился, в вот Крисс, напротив, выслушала все это с видимым удовольствием, периодически поддакивая, чем совершенно разъярила тетю Петунию.

Не тратя времени Гарри ворвался в дом, игнорируя возмущение дяди Вернона и тетя Петунии, промчался в свою комнату. На сборы ушло меньше минуты, ведь все уже давно было собрано – Гарри лишь ждал удобного случая  
, чтобы покинуть ненавистный дом. Несмотря на запреты и указания директора школы он уже твердо решил переехать, либо к Уизли – но он не мог решиться стеснить это милую, но многочисленную семью, либо в «Дырявый Котел» - но там его легко могли обнаружить Пожиратели Смерти…

Потому он без сожаления свалил все необходимые вещи в коробку и вышел на улицу. Клетку он брать не стал, да и куда бы он ее дел? Хедвиги еще не было, он отправил ее с письмом к Гермионе, она еще не вернулась. По указанию Крисс он сложил пожитки в кожаные багажные ящики, которые назывались «кофры». Еще секунда – и Привет Драйв погрузился в пыль, клубами поднимающейся из-под колес мотоцикла.

- Куда мы теперь? – сквозь шум спросил Гарри.

- В маленький городок Денвери. Это в пяти часах езды отсюда. Там есть пара дел.

Что за дела у Крисс в Денвери Гарри уточнять не стал. Его совершенно не интересовал пункт назначения. Для него важно было одно: он покидает Привет Драйв!


	3. Странствия вдвоем

**Disclaimer: Все герои принадлежат Роулинг**

**Глава 2. Странствия вдвоем.**

_Ударим разгильдяйством по бездорожью!  
Плакат._

Скоро улицы и переулки остались далеко позади, вокруг мелькали только поля, фермы и леса. Невообразимый восторг охватил Гарри, когда они въехали на мост: этот мир был огромен и прекрасен. Они мчались по шоссе все дальше от дома. Мало кто из этих уродливых машин мог потягаться в скорости с «Максом» – так звали этот мотоцикл. Крисс была в дороге немногословна, но тем не менее объяснила, что «Макс» - имя, а не название, но несмотря на любопытные расспросы Гарри она не пожелала объяснить почему.

В этом стремительном полете терялось представление о времени, один долгий миг абсолютной свободы. Гарри хорошо знал это чувство, оно охватывало его когда он совершал на своей метле пируэты и петли в высоте.

Неожиданно Крисс сбросила скорость.

- Почему… - хотел спросить Гарри, но сам скоро догадался. У обочины стоял другой мотоцикл, а его владелец копался в его чреве.

«Макс» мягко подкатил и остановился рядом.

- Нужна помощь, брат? – обратилась к нему девушка.

Тот поднялся, вытирая тряпкой руки. На нем были потертые джинсы и кожаная жилетка, надетая прямо на голое тело. Выгоревшая на солнце бандана на голове была повязана на пиратский манер. На вид ему было лет 30.

- О, в этой захолустной глуши приятно встретить рыцарей дороги! – с улыбкой сказал незнакомец.

«Значит, о Братстве тут все прекрасно осведомлены, – подумал Гарри. – И почему я не знал этого ранее?..»

Незнакомый байкер продолжал:

- Заглох. Нагар на свечах, представляете, а свечник я не взял, дырявая голова.

- Конечно, не проблема. – Крисс не слезая с мотоцикла запустила руку в маленький кофр под рулем и вытащила оттуда какую-то короткую трубку. «И это и есть пресловутый гаечный ключ?» - удивился про себя Гарри. Но, как оказалось, это действительно был ключ, вскоре свечи были выкручены и очищены от нагара.

Незнакомец аккуратно протер свечник и вернул его Крисс.

- Спасибо! Спасибо Братству, если бы не вы я бы тут до завтра сидел.

Крисс неожиданно спросила:

- А разве ты не с нами?

- Я бы с радостью вступил в Братство Рыцарей Дороги, но я еще не дорос, а ведь говорят что для этого нужно…

- Ничего для этого не нужно, - прервала его Крисс. И с улыбкой добавила: - Важно, что человек хороший. А чтобы помогать другим странникам никаких вложений не требуется. А чтоб ты поверил, вот, возьми.

Крисс достала из внутреннего кармана косухи (которых там было в огромном количестве) маленькую нашивку с изображением орла, и протянула парню. Гарри обратил внимание, что на спине косухи Крисс был тоже изображен орел с раскинутыми крыльями, только вытесненный на коже рисунок потускнел от времени и был плохо различим.

- Носи это с честью, рыцарь дороги!

Парень просиял. Потом спросил:

- Вы, ребята, голодные? У меня есть пожевать.

Тут Гарри вспомнил, что в последний раз он ел утром, ему достались остатки запеканки, им же приготовленный на завтрак Дурсли.

- Эй, малыш, ты когда-нибудь ел фасоль из банки китайскими палочками? – со смехом спросила Крисс, срезая перочинным ножиком ветку с куста.

- А почему именно палочками? – растерянно спросил Гарри, наблюдая как Бэн, (так звали байкера) стелил на траве туристический коврик и швырял туда консервные банки.

- Сразу видно неофита, - одобрительно хмыкнул он. – Да потому что так гораздо интереснее!

Это действительно было незабываемо: сидя по-турецки неумело выуживать палочками фасоль из банки. Наловчившись, Гарри опустошал банку уже с такой же скоростью, что и байкеры.

После такого забавного обеда они быстро собрались. Пока Гарри сворачивал коврик, к нему подошел Бен. Внимательно посмотрел на него и сказал:

- Береги себя, малыш. И береги ее. Черные времени не за горами, так что будь готов к трудностям.

Он отвернулся застегивать кофр, оставив Гарри в полном недоумении: как Бен почуял приближение страшных времен? Как он мог знать о возвращении Волдеморта?

Они расселись по мотоциклам и некоторое время ехали вместе, изредка перекидываясь шуточками. Но пришла пора расставаться – путь Бена пролегал через поле по проселочной дороге на другую трассу. Они душевно попрощались, и Бен свернул на поле.


	4. Гостеприимный приют

**Disclaimer: Все герои принадлежат Роулинг**

**Глава 3. Гостеприимный приют.**

_Когда сытый – кругом очень красиво!  
Высказывание._

Темнело быстро. Захолодало. Гарри начал стучать зубами, ведь на нем была только футболка. Расслышав этот стук, Крисс остановила мотоцикл и сказала:

- Это в точности повторяет ритм в песне Faithless – Killers Lulluby.

Гарри хихикнул и полез в кофр за свитером.

Судя по огням впереди до Денвери было рукой подать. Воспользовавшись минутой тишины, Гарри поинтересовался:

- Так что за дела ждут нас в Денвери?

Крисс застегнула куртку и подняла воротник. Бросив короткий взгляд на шоссе назад, она сказала:

- Ну, во-первых, не «нас» а только меня. Или что, у тебя там друзья, что ли?

Гарри помотал головой и вдруг вспомнил о своих далеких друзьях. О Роне, который наверно сейчас поживает в Убежище, о Гермионе… Вот уж кто действительно не скучает – небось перечитала все учебники перед учебным годом…

Учебный год! Тут Гарри осенило. Он был так очарован приключением, что забыл про надвигающееся первое сентября. Ему же еще учебники покупать. Значит, ему необходимо попасть в «Дырявый Котел». Хотя, спешить пока некуда – сегодня только 22 августа. И какой же это бесконечный день… Неожиданно Гарри расслышал:

- …Бен был прав, предчувствуя приближение опасных времен, и мне нужно заехать к одному старинному приятелю, забрать у него оставленный на хранение… предмет.

- Этот предмет поможет тебе в будущем? – с надеждой спросил Гарри.

- Да. Убережет от всего, что ходит, дышит и разговаривает, если по каким-то причинам меня не устраивает существование этого в нашем прекрасном мире.

Это напомнило ему о Пожирателях Смерти. Его рука сама нащупала в кармане его волшебную палочку. «Волдеморт никогда не победит нас, когда с нами такие сильные духом люди как Крисс», - подумал Гарри. Мысль была хорошей, обнадеживающей.

Но в ответ небо ниспослало им дождь, редкий, но назойливый. Гарри начал понимать, что поездка под таким дождем уже пытка, а если пойдет ливень?

Словно прочитав его мысли Крисс заявила:

- Не дергайся, малыш, все будет ОК. Нам осталось совсем чуть-чуть до тепла и уюта. Возьми пока что мою бандану. Мои волосы уже ничто не спасет, а вот твоей голове лучше не начинать такое истязание. – Она протянула ему бандану. Гарри вспомнил, как повязывал ее Бен и постарался соорудить что-то похожее.

- Сойдет, - одобрительно пробурчала Крисс, повыше поднимая воротник. Стильные очки теперь украшали ее и без того колоритную физиономию. Но как догадался Гарри, очки не имели диоптрий – они не улучшали зрение а просто защищали глаза. Несмотря на усталость и боль в спине Гарри взобрался на свое место. Да и кому бы он тут стал жаловаться? Разве что небу над головой. Потому как жаловаться Крисс было бессмысленно, а то и опасно – она не терпела никаких проявлений слабости. В том числе и своих слабостей. Поэтому Гарри предпочел молча сидеть, пряча мокрое лицо от колючих капель за спину Крисс и пытаясь не обращать внимания на затекшие ноги и мокрые плечи.

Денвери оказался маленьким поселком городского типа, утопающим в зелени. В свете фар и уличных фонарей выступали фасады небольших домиков. Крисс, видимо, хорошо знала этот город, потому что она уверенно свернула в плохо освещенный переулок, оканчивающийся запертыми воротами гаража. На втором этаже дома светилось одно окно.

- СЭМ! – гаркнула Крисс, чуть ли не насмерть перепугав двух кошек, спящих под навесом. В окне показался чей-то силуэт. Окно приоткрылось и сверху послышался голос:

- Это ты, валькирия? Давненько ты не освящала мою жалкую лачугу своим присутствием.

Гарри чуть не свалился с мотоцикла. Он ожидал услышать что-то жаргонно-умеренно-ругательное, но только не это.

Крисс в это время установила байк на подножку и заглушила двигатель. Затем задрала голову и опять крикнула:

- Я тоже люблю тебя, Сэм!

Сверху раздался смех. Гарри догадался, что это просто обмен дружескими словесными подзатыльниками двух старых друзей. Теперь ему предстояло следующее потрясение: Крисс в гостях.

Только перешагнув через порог и захлопнув дверь, она резво начала раздеваться. Лихо стянула с себя косуху, затем непонятным образом выскочила из ботинок и принялась стаскивать штаны. Гарри вяло сообразил, что хорошо бы отвернуться, но его присутствие полностью проигнорировали. Крисс сграбастала первую попавшуюся рубашку, которая по всей видимости принадлежала Сэму и укуталась в нее. Затем плюхнулась в монументальное кресло и завернулась в прихваченное по пути покрывало. И наконец с убийственной иронией отбарабанила:

- Вот так должен вести себя настоящий путешественник, попавший наконец в жилой дом!

Послышался голос Сэма:

- И вам, юноша, следует как можно скорее переодеться. Почему бы вам не последовать примеру леди?

«Леди» ржала так, что стекла в рамах дрожали.

Гарри захлопнул распахнутый рот, оторвал взгляд от хохочущей девушки и посмотрел на хозяина дома.

Сэм оказался высоким жилистым парнем. На первый взгляд ему было лет 25, но вглядевшись повнимательней Гарри понял, что он гораздо старше. Сэм опирался на деревянную трость и при ходьбе сильно хромал на левую ногу. Для Гарри он принес футболку и джинсы.

Пока Гарри переодевался, Крисс его представила:

- Сэм, это Гарри Зеленоглазый, Великий рыцарь Окольной Дороги, мастер вляпываться в трудные ситуации и чемпион по поеданию фасоли китайскими палочками.

Услышав такой «титул» бедный Гарри от смеха запутался в штанине и грохнулся на ковер, тем самым вызвав новый приступ хохота у Крисс. Он поднялся с пола и только тут обнаружил, что его волшебная палочка вывалилась из кармана и покатилась по полу. Там ее подхватил Сэм.

-Хмм, я видел такие штуки раньше. – сказал он задумчиво. – Практикуем магию, юноша?

- Э-э-э, я… - растерялся Гарри. Сложная ситуация, Крисс ничего не знает о магии. А Сэм знает? Но тогда он должен знать о Волдеморте. Эх, ничего не поделаешь, придется рискнуть и положится на доверие Крисс…

- Да, - ответил Гарри. – Я студент Хогвартса, 6 курс, факультет Гриффиндор.

- Вау, колдун! – оживилась Крисс к полному удивлению юноши. Сэм оставался спокоен.

- Хмм…Хорошее оружие, если уметь им пользоватся, не так ли, молодой человек? – не дожидаясь ответа он протянул палочку Гарри.

- Вы – маг, Сэм? – напрямую спросил он.

- Нет, - печально усмехнулся тот. – Я сквиб. Но я знаю о вашем мире достаточно. – И вдруг добавил: - Кстати, Крисс, я всегда говорил, что тебе тоже надо учится в Хогвартсе.

- Но как? – усмехнулась она в ответ. – Меня не приглашали. Да и со способностями у меня какой-то косяк: то они есть а то их нету.

- А то они есть и бьют со страшной силой, - кивнул Сэм. – Если бы ты меня чаще навещала, я бы тебе показал пару книжек по простейшим заклинаниям… но ведь ты никогда не гостишь дольше двух дней.

Гарри задумался. Почему его до сих пор не нашла сова с письмами? Наверняка его ищут! И где, наконец, Хедвига? Похоже, что совы не находят адресатов, если те постоянно перемещаются. Интересно все-таки, что происходит в мире. Но единственный источник информации – почтовые совы и доставка газет – был пока недоступен.

Сэм поднялся, опираясь на трость, и сказал:

- Ужин уже вроде готов. Потом горячая ванна и спать. Завтра ожидаются ливни, потому посидите у меня. Мотоцикл я завезу в гараж, и не надо на меня так укоризненно смотреть, Крисс. Все обсудим завтра, а сейчас будем кушать!

Засыпая на диванчике под тёплым пледом, Гарри думал, что этот день он никогда не забудет. Это был самый счастливый день в его жизни – побег от Дурсли, побитый кузен, мотопробег, уютный дом – и этот бесконечный день все-таки заканчивался…

…Гарри спал. Ему снился быстрый и захватывающий сон: сначала он мчался сквозь тьму на мотоцикле, потом слышал крики и выстрелы и видел, как повсюду нападают Пожиратели смерти… Но новая серия выстрелов обрушилась на нападавших и те из них, кто не упал, врассыпную разбежались… Потом перед глазами замелькали иррациональные картинки из прошлого, образы сменялись быстро и рассеивались как круги на воде…

Но вдруг все остановилось. Один за другим исчезали образы и ассоциативные связи, мир сна рушился и рассыпался подобно нелепой мозаике покуда всё не исчезло. Было настолько тихо, что Гарри слышал бешеный стук своего собственного сердца и звук дыхания. И тем не менее это был сон, Гарри ЗНАЛ что он спит. Но он не мог пошевелится, казалось что его тело примерзло намертво и не было никакой возможности сдвинутся с места. Арктический холод проникал в мозг и сковывал мысли. Вокруг нависла глубокая, непроницаемая тьма, беззвучная, чужая.

Вслед за оцепенением пришел страх, настолько сильная волна страха, что даже дыхание сбивалось и застревало в горле. Что-то до ужаса чужое и непонятное смотрело на него из мрака. Тьма сгустилась и заполнила все вокруг, она имела форму и очертания, но ее нечеловеческая сущность не позволяла определить что же это было. Острые иголочки ужаса дотянулись до сознания спящего: нечто из тьмы надвинулось на него и теперь рассматривало его в упор с абсолютным равнодушием, у него были глаза, много глаз, взгляд каждого из которых замораживал сердце, ослеплял и душил…

Неизвестно, сколько длилось это наваждение. Может, вечность, может и две… Но развязка финала оказалось прозаичной – Гарри провалился в беспамятство, плавно перешедшее в тяжелый сон без сновидений… Напоминанием о кошмарных переживаниях осталась мокрая от пота футболка и упавшая на пол подушка.

Вдруг с него резво стащили одеяло.

- Что?... Кого?... Куда! – спросоня спросил Гарри.

- Куда надо! Вставать давно пора! – ответил озорной голос. Потом его обладательница схватила его за лодыжку и аккуратно стащила парня с дивана на пол. Вот тогда он понял, что сопротивление невозможно и открыл глаза.

Над ним возвышалась Крисс с ехидной улыбкой на лице. Гарри протер глаза и пробормотал:

- Вчера был такой длинный день, а сегодня мы никуда не торопимся… Ну и зачем так рано вставать!

- Ну, во-первых, день сегодня самый обычный, если, конечно у тебя сегодня не день рождения… А во-вторых, сейчас не рано, а давно за полдень. Ты продрых 12 часов и хочешь еще? А морда не лопнет?

От такого заявления Гарри расхохотался и понял, что давно выспался. Дома бы его разбудили часов на 5 раньше, чтобы он приготовил завтрак. Так что жаловаться было абсолютно бессмысленно!

Крисс как будто мысли его прочитала:

- Бегом на кухню, малыш, там слямзи чего-нибудь и вперед за мной в гараж. Нужна помощь твоя.

- А что, «Макс» сломался? – между делом поинтересовался Гарри, поспешно одеваясь в свою высохшую одежду, мимоходом удивляясь, чего это он так вспотел за ночь?

- Не. Это что-то вроде профилактики. Всегда, оказавшись в гараже, я стараюсь проверять его состояние. Это позволяет избежать в будущем много проблем технического плана… Ну где ты там?

Крисс перемещалась по дому со сверхсветовой скоростью. Последнюю реплику она бросила уже будучи на крыльце. А вот Гарри только вошел в кухню.

- Я … эмммм… попозже подойду, хорошо? – ответил он, с вожделением глядя на бутерброды с колбасой и божественно благоухающий кофе.

- Конечно, что я, зверь что ли? – донеслось до него с улицы, кольнув подсознание какими-то сумбурными ассоциациями…

Но запах кофе сразу отвадил посторонние мысли. Дома тетя Петуния не разрешала ему пить кофе, аргументируя это вредностью для подрастающего организма. Что при этом не мешало ей самой пить кофе литрами. Как же здорово, что здесь нет тети Петунии чтобы ему запретить выпить бооольщущую кружку кофе!

Он не стал раздражать Крисс большим опозданием, просто побыстрее уничтожил завтрак и помчался через коридор на улицу. Там по-прежнему моросил дождь, и утренняя прохлада фамильярно забралась под болтающуюся футболку. Дверь в гараж была приоткрыта и оттуда доносился смех и голоса.

Гарри прошмыгнул в гараж, прикрыв голову рукавом чтобы холодные капельки не просочились за воротник. Войдя он ошарашено уставился на другой мотоцикл, стоящий рядом с «Максом», в котором ковырялась Крисс. Второй байк был явно спортивного назначения, был высок и затянут в облицовки. Но больше всего его потряс раскрас: этот агрегат был раскрашен в желто-черные полосы и на лобовом щитке под узкой фарой красовалась оскаленная тигриная морда.

- Нравится? – спросил Сэм. – Мой драндулет.

Потом заметил восхищение на лице Гарри и добавил: - Но он уже давно не ездит. Вернее, он на ходу, но в последний раз он покидал мой гараж 2 года назад.

- Почему.. – начал Гарри, но сразу запнулся, увидев трость Сэма.

- Авария. – подтвердил он. – Кто-то подрезал на повороте.

Тут вмешалась Крисс:

- Вы двое, закончили? Малыш, ключ на 12.

Гарри вздохнул и полез в ящик с ключами. Гараж Сэма вовсе не напоминал гараж дяди Вернона. Тут было просторно и светло, инструменты были сложены на полках и развешены на стене. Гарри быстро отыскал ключ с пометкой «12» и подал его Крисс. Она протянула руку и мельком взглянула на него.

Кошмарное видение из сна вдруг подняло голову и посмотрело на него в тот момент. Ледяной ужас вновь слегка пощекотал его сердце. Но длилось это всего долю секунды – Гарри моргнул и видение рассеялось. Он разжал пальцы – оказывается он сжал ключ изо всех сил. Крисс отвернулась, о чем-то рассказывая, но он не слушал, пытаясь восстановить нормальное сердцебиение. Через минуту он был уже в состоянии принимать участие в разговоре. В это время Сэм, стоя на одном колене полировавший глушитель «Макса» сказал:

- Знаменитый Гарри Поттер?

- !

- До меня порой долетают слухи из твоего мира.

- Можно ли мне спросить, а что это за слухи? И почему он знаменит? – оживилась Крисс.

Сэм почесал отверткой за ухом.

- Хм, расскажу что знаю, а малыш дополнит ежели чего… История в общем такая. Жил да был на свете такой злой волшебник – Волдеморт. Много людей он убивал, еще больше мучил и пытал, пока прокладывал себе путь к власти и могуществу… И пришел он однажды в дом Поттеров, которые были сильными и осмелились выступить против него. Он убил отца и мать, хотел было убить их малыша Гарри, но вышла незадача: выстрел срикошетил в него самого. Вот и не стало Волдеморта. А малыш отделался шрамом на лбу. Вот и все что я знаю, ну еще может только то, что парнишка шесть лет назад поступил в Хогвартс.

- Этот выживший парень – ты, да? – улыбаясь спросила Крисс, вытирая руки тряпкой. Когда она снова посмотрела ему в глаза ничего не произошло, и Гарри расслабился.

- Да. Этот шрам не скроешь, везде он меня выдает. Но вы не знаете что происходит в мире волшебников сейчас! Я сам немного отстал от жизни, но вы должны знать что Волдеморт вернулся.

Сэм изумленно поднял бровь, но Крисс оставалась спокойной.

- Ну, если он ожил, в чем проблема? – она пожала плечами. – Пристрелите мерзавца, и дело с концом.

Сэм усмехнулся.

- Если бы все было так просто, я думаю так давно бы и поступили. Но судя по серьезности малыша тут есть закавыка, так?

Гарри вздохнул.

- Да, сэр. Вы правы. Волдеморт не только воскрес, он смог восстановить свою силу и влияние. К нему снова примкнули его союзники и помощники, которые называют себя Пожирателями Смерти. Шпионы шныряют повсюду, а Министерство Магии до сих пор отрицает факт его возвращения.

Крисс передернула плечами, потом подошла к двери гаража, осмотрела улицу и плотно закрыла дверь.

- Во выясняется… Если я не ошибаюсь, он наверняка жаждет отомстить за тот казус со шрамом…

- Жаждет, очень даже, - сказал Гарри, припоминая все до одной попытки. – Но он меня не найдет здесь. Ведь не найдет? – вдруг испуганно добавил он.

- Пока ты со мной, малыш, ты в безопасности. – Крисс ободряюще похлопала его по плечу. – Да и Сэм не лыком шит! А вот если Волдеморт тебя найдет… Сэм? Ты помнишь, я как-то попросила тебя принять на хранение мое… ммм, снаряжение?

- Да, конечно оно тебе понадобится. Я сейчас его принесу.

Сэм вышел.

Повисла напряженная пауза. Вдруг Крисс спросила:

- Малыш, а когда колдуны сражаются, они ведь стреляют из палочек проклятиями, верно?

- Да, все так. – кивнул Гарри.

- Но как они защищаются при этом?

- Ну, можно выхватить палочку противника…

- Не, я не о том, я о волшебной защите.

Гарри удивленно уставился на нее.

- От проклятия есть несколько щитов, но никакой щит не спасет от Непоправимых проклятий, типа Авады Кедавры.

- Звучит устрашающе, но я имела в виду другое. Скажи, а маг может поставить щит от… пули?

Гарри озадаченно нахмурился.

- Мы не используем огнестрельное оружие, но если в колдуна выстрелить, он будет поражен как и любой человек. Возможно, есть какая-то защита, о которой я не знаю, но по сути от пули защитится нельзя!

Послышался голос Сэма:

- Вот тут-то и наступает через этих двух милых игрушек. – Он вошел и закрыл за собой дверь. В его руке был длинный чемоданчик. При виде его у Крисс разгорелись глаза.

- Они в порядке? Все-таки прошло столько лет.

- Они действуют идеально, как и в тот день, когда я подарил их тебе, - с гордостью в голосе ответил Сэм.

Крисс открыла чемоданчик. Гарри вытаращил глаза.

Внутри лежали аккуратно разложенные по соответствующим углублениям в красном бархате – два очень больших пистолета. Рядом были так же упакованы четыре длинных изогнутых рожка-обоймы. В таком рожке было огромное количество пуль!

Крисс аккуратно вытащила оружие и стала зачем-то ловко их разбирать. Судя по всему она отлично знала как это делается… Быстро проверив все пружинки и детальки она собрала пушки обратно.

- Действительно, абсолютно готовые к бою… Смотри, малыш, настоящие близнецы HK-47, скорострельность лучше хваленого M-16, легкие и надежные автоматические пистолеты. Три режима стрельбы: одиночный выстрел, очередь и непрерывный огонь. Два типа зарядов: бронебойные и разрывные. Идеальное оружие как для боя, так и для тонких и незаметных операций.

Гарри пораженно рассматривал пушки и только сейчас до него дошло – они настоящие. Не игрушечные. Это действительно было грозное и опасное оружие.

Тут Сэм полез в карман и сказал:

- У меня для тебя тоже кое-что есть, малыш Гарри. – он достал крошечный по сравнению с HK-47 пистолетик. – Это маленький Убийца, хорош для скрытого ношения и практически незаменим, если тебя везде подстерегает опасность. Обычно заряжается пулями 38-го калибра, но я советую тебе заряжать его специальными оглушающими зарядами.

- Это резиновые пули, что ли? – спросила Крисс, помещая пушки в специальные кобуры под бензобаком «Макса». Оттуда теперь торчали только рукоятки, совершенно незаметные для того, кто не знает что ищет.

- Да, резиновые пули, гениальное изобретение, специально придуманное чтобы такие ребята как ты, малыш, не становились убийцами в таком зеленом возрасте.

Гарри взвесил свое новое оружие. Грамм 400, не более. Но куда же его спрятать?

- Держи его в этой кобуре по мышкой, малыш. – Сэм протянул ему кобуру. – Вот это предохранитель, здесь заряжать, вот тебе еще одна обойма. Что же касается боеприпасов…

- Да, мне тоже интересно, Сэм, где взять ящик патронов? – ехидно поинтересовалась Крисс.

- И откуда такое вооружение? – добавил Гарри.

Сэм лукаво усмехнулся.

- Раньше я был военным, если точнее то спецом по обезвреживанию террористов. Мне довелось побывать снайпером, пока не потерял хорошее зрение, сапером, но надоело, ну и командиром группы захвата SWAT. Видишь ли, я вышел в отставку, но сохранил связи с влиятельными лицами в этой области… Меня иногда вызывают на какие-нибудь важные совещания или операции, там наверху уверены, что я здорово умею разрабатывать планы атак и контратак… - Сэм на минуту задумался, но когда Крисс довольно громко кашлянула, он спохватился и продолжил. – В общем, проблем с боеприпасами не будет, свистнешь ежели что – я вышлю добавку. Вот вам три коробки на первое время, эта – тебе, малыш. Там те самые резиновые пули. Да, вот этот ряд – видишь, они помечены красным? – это настоящие, свинцовые. Надеюсь, что они тебе не понадобятся. Крисс, если тебе вдруг понадобится отмычка или зенитно-ракетный комплекс «Стрела» - обращайся!

Гарри хихикнул и примерил обнову. Сэм подтянул ремешки и теперь кобура с маленьким «Убийцей» была надежно пристегнута на боку, невидимая под одеждой. Теперь, даже если он лишится своей волшебной палочки он не будет беспомощен. Разве что придется сдерживать искушение пристрелить Снейпа или Малфоя, именно в такой последовательности.


	5. Еще один день без Дурсли

**Disclaimer: Все герои принадлежат Роулинг**

**Глава 4. Еще один день без Дурсли.**

_Прежде чем сказать «Гоп», посмотри, во что ты впрыгнул.  
Поговорка._

Поскольку «Макс» был в полном порядке, заняться друзьям было нечем, и Сэм предложил потренироваться в стрельбе. Они вышли на улицу и остановились под навесом. Перед ними в 15-ти метрах был только забор, увешанный по зубьям старыми консервными банками. За забором был овраг, так что это был отличный тренажер.

Крисс перед выходом пристегнула пушки, но не на пояс, а на бедра – кобуры крепились на ноги. Ловко выхватив оба HK она вскинула правую руку на согнутую левую и выстрелила одиночными зарядами 5 раз. Банки звякнули тоже 5 раз. Потом она быстро поменяла руки (видимо, держать на весу одновременно оба было тяжело) и снова хлопнули 5 выстрелов. Банка звякнула только 4 раза, покачалась вся изрешеченная, и свалилась с забора. Крисс вздохнула:

- Я когда-нибудь научусь стрелять левой рукой?..

Сэм повернулся к ней:

- Практика, во всем нужна практика. Давай, малыш.

- А соседи не будут сердиться? – удивился Гарри, представив, что сказала бы тетя Петуния, если б ее соседи взяли бы за привычку стрелять по забору из автоматов.

- С тех пор, как ко мне праздновать новый год прилетели друзья на боевом вертолете с подвесными ракетами, они уже ничему не удивляются. – улыбнулся Сэм. - Давай, сними с предохранителя…

Следуя указаниям, Гарри взвел пистолет и поднял его. Левая рука поддерживает пистолет снизу… Руки вытянуть, выпрямить и не сгибать… Целится чтоб цель была выше мушки… Руки не дрожат… Задержать дыхание и… Чох! Пистолет дернулся в руке. Звук выстрела был скорее похож на глухой хлопок, чем на взрыв. Но звякнула не банка, а заборина, на которой эта банка висела.

- Чуть повыше, малыш, и все будет путем. – одобрительно хмыкнул Сэм. – Когда целишься в человека помни, что резиновые пули оглушают только при попадании в корпус, если попадешь в конечность, то всего лишь выведешь ее из строя. Если в голову – серьезный сотряс противнику обеспечен, но он будет жив. Целься в корпус.

- Да, сэр, - ответил Гарри и продолжил тренироваться.

Вечером они втроем сидели в гостиной и пили ароматный каркадэ, стыренный из стратегических запасов Сэма. Разговор шел о завтрашнем дне, потому что Крисс хотела выехать в Лондон. Сэм предложил Гарри остаться, но тот твердо решил добраться до «Дырявого Котла», ведь ему многое предстояло сделать в Косом переулке. Да и путешествовать с Крисс – одно удовольствие, и она не против его компании. Правда, велела быть готовым выступить в 9 утра и ушла наверх спать.

Гарри спать не хотел. Его мучили вопросы, в частности о магических способностях Крисс. И главное – что за мерзость приходила в его сон прошлой ночью!

- Ночные кошмары, малыш? – спросил проницательный Сэм.

- Как вы догадались? – удивился Гарри.

- Ох, малыш, зови меня на «ты», а то мне начинает казаться что я твой учитель, приставки «профессор» только не хватает.

- Сэм, - укоризненно посмотрел на него Гарри.

- Ладно-ладно, уже рассказываю. Ко мне оно тоже приходило. В ту далекую ночь, когда мы только познакомились с Крисс.

- Да, это было ужасно! Оно смотрело на меня, а я ничего не мог сделать, как мышь в мышеловке. - Гарри передернул плечами.

- О, да тебе еще повезло. В моем случае оно меня еще и допрашивало ко всему прочему, а я не мог врать и вообще был как на ладони. Но ты не переживай, такого не повторится. Обычно она всех друзей так проверяет. Поэтому заслужить ее доверие так непросто.

Гарри даже вскочил на ноги от волнения.

- Так это была Крисс!

- Ну, частично да. – Сэм задумчиво откинулся назад и удобно устроился в кресле. – Видишь ли, я сам знаю очень мало и могу только догадываться. Эта темная сущность – есть подсознательная сила Крисс. Обычно эта сила находится под контролем разума, но может вырваться, если существует реальная угроза для жизни или Крисс чем-то напугана или рассержена. И в этом случае разрушительная сила будет подобна извержению вулкана.

Крисс – просто человек, причем маггл. Но **это** является чем угодно, но только не человеческим. С другой стороны, оно дает ей удивительные способности вроде телекинеза и, иногда, невероятной физической силы. В обычное время Крисс неспособна колдовать, ведь чтобы наложить простое заклятье требуется разбудить это чудовище, потому что колдовать может только оно. А если оно проснется, с ним будет очень трудно совладать.

Сэм не вставая лениво пошевелил в камине дрова, и стало чуть теплее. Он отложил кочергу и вяло продолжил:

- Что же касается твоих сновидений, тут я представляю себе такой вариант. Днем, Крисс держит монстра на цепи, управляя своими эмоциями и не позволяя себе сердится или переживать. Ей пришлось долго этому учиться, ведь она довольно вспыльчивый и раздражительный человек. Но ночью человеческий разум засыпает, снимаются все запреты и препятствия, и оно освобождается. Не в физическом смысле – оно не может выйти наружу и постучатся в дверь твоей комнаты, но в метафизическом – оно вторглось в твой сон чтобы убедиться, что ты не угрожаешь Крисс. Проверяло тебя на лояльность. У Крисс всегда были большие проблемы с доверием, знаешь ли. Она не доверяет всем пока не проверит их таким образом. Мне страшно представить, что будет с тем, кто не пройдет проверку…

Гарри содрогнулся, вспомнив вселенскую мощь сгустка тьмы из своего кошмара. Он помолчал, отгоняя липкое и мерзкое воспоминание и спросил:

- Как же она будет учиться в Хогвартсе, если магические способности у нее непостоянны?

- А вот над этим еще предстоит подумать. Я уверен, что ей было отправлено письмо с приглашением много лет назад, но почтовые совы не находят странствующих байкеров. Если же она все-таки получит его, не думаю что она согласится оставить свой нынешний образ жизни ради сомнительного удовольствия время от времени творить чудеса, если повезет… Я считаю, что ей нужно что-то вроде заочного экстерна, чтобы ей там помогли разобраться с ее ситуацией. Что бы научили ее контролировать силу монстра, будучи в сознании. В любом случае, ей следует поговорить об этом с директором твоей школы.

- Неужели Крисс может не захотеть учится в такой замечательной школе? – огорчился Гарри. Его радужные мечты учится вместе с Крисс померкли.

Сэм нахмурился.

- Это надо у нее спросить. Я хоть и давно ее знаю, так и не смог постичь тайну ее души. Она интересный и загадочный человек, верный друг, внимательный собеседник. Ну, и ко всему прочему отличный боец. Я многому ее научил, - с гордостью в голосе добавил он.

Гарри попытался на секунду представить что будет, если взять его с манией нарушения правил, добавить Рона с его способностью притягивать к себе неприятности, разбавив знаниями Гермионы, и в этот коктейль добавить Крисс с ее диверсантскими познаниями… Что за ядерная смесь получится! Бедный, бедный Филч…

Гарри понял, что улыбается с самым что ни на есть хулиганским видом. Сэм только усмехнулся.

- Шел бы ты спать, малыш, завтра тебе предстоит большой день.

Гарри послушался совета и пошел на второй этаж к своему диванчику. В этот раз никакие кошмары его не мучили.

Утром серого пасмурного дня его растормошила Крисс. В этот раз одеяло не стащила, зато мяукала над ухом пока он не проснулся. Надо было быстро одеваться и завтракать, жаль что к хорошему быстро привыкаешь.

Гарри пристегнул пистолет и накинул свитер, наблюдая как Сэм наворачивает им в дорогу провизию. Судя по шуму за окном Крисс вывозила «Макса» из гаража.

Настроение у Гарри было самое радужное, несмотря на хмурые тучи и утреннюю сырость. Он предвкушал новое путешествие. Сегодня он доберется до Косого переулка. И первое, что он сделает – обменяет галеоны на фунты и купит себе косуху как у Крисс. Он уже оценил функциональность такой куртки: в жару спасает от солнца, в холод греет да и против ветра и воды отлично защищает. Правда, до того чтобы нарядится в кожаные штаны он еще не дозрел.

Сэм помог уложить в кофры коробки патронов и провиант. Он шутил и много смеялся, провожая их до ворот, и желал удачи и просил заглядывать к нему почаще. Крисс крепко обняла его на прощанье и обещала скоро навестить. Гарри смущенно сказал «спасибо за все» но Сэм и его сгреб в объятья. Сердце парня сжалось, когда он понял, как ему не хватает Сириуса. Он с трудом сдержал всхлип и быстро отвернулся. Сэм как-то все понял и помог ему влезть в седло.

Когда «Макс» потихоньку сворачивал на шоссе, Гарри оглянулся. Сэм издалека помахал ему рукой.

Въехав на шоссе «Макс» развел крейсерскую скорость. Крисс торопилась добраться до Лондона засветло. Маленький комок страха подобрался к горлу Гарри: скорость была огромной и «Макс» это не машина, где можно наблюдать из окна за поездкой. Сейчас он сидел на железном коне, который мчался со скоростью 180км/ч. Страшновато, не много не мало.

Где-то через пару вечностей Крисс свернула на заправку. Пока она кормила своего любимца, Гарри разминал затекшие ноги и воспользовавшись случаем упер булку из сэмовых запасов. Он бродил по окрестностям, рассматривая витрины редких киосков и жуя свежую булочку. Его жестоко мучила мысль, что он давно уже не видел свою сову, и что исчез, не предупредив никого, наверняка же в Ордене уже давно его ищут. Хотя вряд ли, оглядываясь на прошлые события можно было подумать что всем глубоко пофиг, главное чтоб сидел на Привет Драйв 4 и не высовывался, пока Великие вершат историю. Появится в Косом переулке означало, что Гарри наплевал на все предостережения директора, на защиту Ордена, на всех. Но он еще не простил Дамблдору Умбридж с ее инквизиторской группой. С неприятной усмешкой он подумал, что его исчезновение хорошенько встряхнет волшебный мир, ведь это шанс привлечь внимание сильных мира того к себе и своей нелегкой доле. «Пусть делают что хотят, но на Привет Драйв я не вернусь, - злорадно посмеивался Гарри. – Пусть для начала попробуют меня найти. Главное для этого – не применять магию, иначе засекут. И еще неизвестно, кто до меня доберется раньше – Дамблдор или же Волдеморт.» Радуясь, что заварил такую кашу, он заметил на шоссе полицейский джип, который шел курсом на заправную станцию.

«Ой-ой, - подумал Гарри, и его мысли тут же вернулись к нелегкой действительности. - Сейчас нас арестуют за катание без шлема, обыщут и посадят за перевозку оружия…» Но все обошлось – полицейский вежливо кивнул Крисс и пошел заправляться. Подобрав отвалившуюся челюсть Гарри поспешил выяснить, с чего бы это так?

- Они нас не трогают, потому что мы правил не нарушаем и технику водим гораздо лучше обычных водил. Не буйствуем, не то что «Hells Angels» и не лезем в криминал. Мы просто путешествуем.

Гарри кивнул и задумался. Как странно, прямо рядом с ним существует совершенно другой мир, и только сейчас он начинает его постигать.


	6. «Дырявый Котел»

**Disclaimer: Все герои принадлежат Роулинг**

**Глава 5. «Дырявый Котел».**

До Лондона добрались без приключений, если не считать того лихача на спортивном мотоцикле, который хотел подрезать, но получил сапогом в глушитель и сам чуть не упал.

Гарри наконец-то научился повязывать бандану правильно, и ее больше не сдувало в головы. После этого лихача Крисс стала разговорчивее и отпускала по поводу банданы такие шуточки, что парень еле держался в седле от хохота.

По мере приближения к столице нарастало количество автомобилей на трассе, и бешеную скорость пришлось сбросить. Но даже теперь «Макс» продолжал лихо маневрировать на отметке спидометра 120км/ч.

Гарри хорошо помнил, где находится выход на Косой переулок, ведь этот путь он уже проделал однажды в машине Министерства Магии. Крисс любезно согласилась подвезти его прямо к входной двери этого странного места. Гарри было необходимо попасть в Гринготтс, величайший банк волшебников, в котором хранилось сбережения юного колдуна. Тех крохотных наличных, что были сейчас у него в кармане, явно не хватало на то что он задумал. А задумал он немало…

Крисс, услышав что Гарри хочет приобрести косуху, очень удивилась:

- Зачем тебе? Все равно скоро ты нарядишься в свою школьную форму.

На это у парня был заготовлен хороший ответ.

- Я хочу стать байкером. Ты меня научишь?

Про себя он подумал, как ловко он рассчитал. Если она согласится, то пойдет учится в Хогвартс, чтобы и там продолжить его учить. И все следующее лето он будет на свободе!

- Это непросто, малыш, у нас довольно трудная жизнь, - усмехнулась Крисс. – Хорошенько подумай, надо ли тебе это?

- Я уже все решил. Я никогда не вернусь к Дурслям. Денег у меня хватит, чтобы купить мотоцикл и отправится путешествовать. Но я так мало знаю… Ты возьмешь меня в ученики?

- Оно и видно, что мало знаешь. Например то, что настоящий байкер не покупает свой моц, а собирает его, иногда даже годами. Я могу взяться за твое обучение, но как ты себе это представляешь?

Гарри с надеждой в голосе задал давно мучавший его вопрос:

- Ты пойдешь со мной в Хогвартс?

- Может быть.

- Там мы сможем вместе учится. А я научу тебя играть в квиддич! Это такая спортивная игра с мячами, в нее играют на метлах.

- Вы летаете на метлах? – хихикнула Крисс.

- Ага, и я в своей команде Искатель. Очень хороший, - гордо добавил он.

- Охотно верю… Ладно, топай в свой банк. Я вернусь сюда через час.

- Ты вернешься? – обрадовался Гарри.

- Да. Мы поедем за твоей косухой.

Гарри был готов ее расцеловать, но передумал и просто сказал спасибо. Быстренько вытащл из кофра первую попавшуюся мантию, зажал ее под мышкой и бегом помчался на другую сторону дороги, к «Дырявому Котлу». Сзади коротко прорычал «Макс» и Крисс умчалась.

Быстренько натянув мантию на себя Гарри осторожно сунулся в полумрак трактира. Оставшись один он здорово занервничал, вместе с Крисс его покинуло чувство безопасности. Народу там было немного, но за столиком у дальней стены маячила чья-та рыжая шевелюра. «Кто-то из Уизли», подумал парень, благословляя темноту пробирался к тому столику. Конечно, бессменный Том за стойкой бара, как всегда протирает пинты. Вроде бы ничего не изменилось…

- Мистер Уизли! – воскликнул Гарри. – Как я рад вас видеть!

- Какая встреча, Гарри! Ты цел и невредим, а мы беспокоились! Ты зачем сбежал от дяди? Люпин за тобой метнулся тот час же, но и следа твоего не нашел! Все совы с письмами тебе даже не улетали, будто тебя на этом свете уж нет! Напугал ты нас… Ты же должен был ждать у родственников пока мы тебя не заберем!

Юноша уселся за столик напротив мистера Уизли.

- Только и слышу, что я кому-то что-то должен. Я сбежал от них и больше туда не вернусь. Ни за что.

- Но Дамблдор велел…

- Я прекрасно знаю, что Дамблдор велел.

Гарри говорил так уверенно и твердо, что старший Уизли не нашелся чтобы возразить. Внимательно оглядев зал он придвинулся к Гарри и быстро зашептал:

- Ты наверняка понял, читая Ежедневный Пророк, что в волшебном мире наступил хаос, после того как Министр признал правоту Дамблдора. То, что случилось в Министерстве… Да, Фадж смещен, на его место практически единогласно был избран Руфус Скримжер, бывший глава Аврората. Он сказал что «Хогвартс-Экспресс» в этот раз будет охранятся лучшими аврорами Министерства. На Хогвартс были наложены еще более мощные заклятия защиты… Так, что еще…

- Умбридж. – подсказал Гарри, наблюдая как Артур Уизли пытается ввести его в курс дела.

- Да, Долорес Умбридж кажется поправилась и была отозвана обратно в Министерство. Что еще..

- Ее не уволили? – Гарри чуть не поперхнулся. – После всего?..

- Нет… Ну вот, дальше…

- Орден. Что сейчас делает?

- Шшш, тише… - Уизли быстро огляделся. – Пока пытаемся понять чего нам ждать от Сам-Знаешь-Кого… Он, видишь ли, затаился. Теперь такая тишина что люди начинают представлять тот инцидент в Министерстве как ошибку или шутку…

«Очень верная позиция, - подумал Гарри. – Теперь меня опять будут считать то ли сказочником, то ли сумасшедшим.» А вслух сказал:

- Передайте остальным, что я в порядке. Я буду на Кингс Кросс в нужное время.

В это время в трактир зашел неприятного вида человек с квадратной челюстью. Мистер Уизли увидев его как-то засуетился, судорожно припоминая, все ли он спросил. Потом быстро наклонился к Гарри и шепнул:

- Твой шрам…

Гарри сообразил, что тому не терпится уйти, и понял что и его время на исходе. Поэтому он поскорее ответил:

- Не болит.

Артур кивнул, еще раз кинул быстрый взгляд на хмурого субъекта у стойки и дизаппарировал.

Парень почуствовал на себе изучающий взгляд, причем не только бармена. Субъект тоже к нему присматривался. Не теряя времени Гарри выскочил на Косой Переулок и быстрым шагом направился к возвышавшемуся зданию банка Гринготтс. Краем глаза он заметил неприятную физиономию сзади. «Вот черт!»

Гарри прибавил шагу. Оставшиеся 20 метров он пробежал, и взлетая по мраморным ступеням банка понял, что расчет был верный – мрачный тип не сунулся за ним к парадномы входу. Зато занял выжидательную позицию у ларька с мороженым Ф.Фонтескью. Любимый Гаррин магазинчик мороженого был закрыт и его окна заколочены досками…

Но внутри банка ничего не изменилось, за тем лишь исключением, что охраны прибавилось. Где-то снаружи часы пробили шесть вечера. Вот черт! До возвращения Крисс осталось 12 минут.

…Он уложился в 8.

Теперь, когда в кармане лежал увесистый мешочек с галеонами и шуршали бумажки фунтов, Гарри застыл в раздумиях: как же теперь ему выбратся? Идея созрела спонтанно, и он обратился к гоблину, с которым вел расчет:

- Уважаемый, вы не могли бы вывести меня через служебный выход?

- Эта услуга не входит в прейскурант предлагаемых, - ответил гоблин.

Гарри решил не сдаватся:

- Но в качестве уступки постоянному клиенту…

Гоблин неодобрительно фыркнул, но терять постоянного клиента явно не хотел.

- Следуйте за мной, сэр.

… Еще через 2 минуты парень стоял за углом, просматривая площадь напротив банка. Неприятной физиономии нигде не было видно. Окольными путями Гарри добрался до выхода в мир магглов. Ему вдвойне не хотелось сталкиваться с проблемами с такой суммой в кармане. Поэтому он стянул с себя мантию и быстро прошмыгнул через темный бар «Дырявый Котел».


	7. Курточка для Гарри

**Disclaimer: Все герои принадлежат Роулинг**

**Глава 6. Курточка для Гарри**

_И волки сыты, и овцы целы, и пастуху вечная память…  
Поговорка._

_Жизнь – игра. Задумана хреново, но графика – обалденная!  
Народная мудрость_

По улице с этой стороны как ни в чем не бывало мчались машины и трамваи, царила обычная жизнь. Обычная жизнь магглов, поправил себя Гарри. Все-таки между этими двумя мирами залегла пропасть, и к этому было трудно привыкнуть. Вот уже пять полных лет он пытается прижиться в волшебном мире, и все еще своим родным и близким он считал мир магглов.

…Прямо в нескольких метрах Гарри вдруг заметил типа с квадратной челюстью, который торопливо пошел в его сторону. На плечах у него болталось маггловское пальто, худо-бедно прикрывая болотного цвета мантию. Пальто было не по сезону жаркое, и его обладатель то и дело вытирал пот со лба.

Паника охватила Гарри, и он сделал большую ошибку – рванул бегом прочь от незнакомца. Ноги его несли куда-то на безлюдные улицы, чего преследователь, видимо, и добивался. Задней мыслью парень сообразил, что покидать оживленный перекресток было крайне глупо – но он уже свернул в переулок, потом еще раз свернул и оказался в каком-то безликом мрачном дворике, выхода из которого не было. И ни души вокруг.

Силуэт незнакомца заслонил единственную дорожку к выходу. Гарри достал палочку, отлично понимая, что нельзя колдовать здесь. Ведь его просто посадят, если раньше его не убьет Волдеморт – засекут ведь сразу же. Судя по всему, это понимал и неприятный субъект, доставая палочку:

- Даже не думай сопро…

БУМ!

Здоровяк не договорив свалился ничком под ноги Гарри. Из темноты вынырнула Крисс, с улыбкой покачивая ржавой стальной трубой в руке.

- Опять проблемы, малыш? – как ни в чем ни бывало спросила она.

- Ты очень вовремя вернулась! – с облегчением сказал парень. – А ты его не укокошила, часом?.. – он наклонился над поверженным незнакомцем.

- Нет, что ты. Дышит, значит живой. Сейчас мы посмотрим, что у него в карма-а-анах…

- Ты что, хочешь его ограбить! – Гарри захихикал. Ему вдруг стало очень весело и спокойно, может потому, что Крисс была рядом.

Она подняла голову и заулыбалась:

- Нет, что ты. Мне его барахла даром не надо. Надо бы понять, чего он за тобой шел? Я так понимаю, ты не в курсе что это за амбал и чего ему от тебя требовалось. Интересно же, почему он тебя не пристукнул…

Холодный сквознячок пробежал по спине Гарри. Девушка говорила так спокойно, как будто рассуждая. При этом не окрашивая логику эмоциями – вообще. Подумаешь – убьют… Но чуть позже он понял, что это не равнодушие делало ее такой циничной. Просто она великолепно контролировала свои эмоции, не давая им выйти наружу. Как там Сэм сказал? Только через эмоции и страх то существо может выйти наружу.

«Надо будет научиться держать себя в руках - , подумал Гарри. – Может в этом году Снейпу не удастся довести меня до крика и он не снимет баллы за мое поведение.»

Тем временем Крисс извлекла из карманов оглушенного его палочку и бутылку с какой-то жидкостью. Свинтила крышку и принюхалась к содержимому и почти сразу же зашвырнула ее метров на десять в мусорный бак.

- Хлороформ, - просто объяснила она свои действия. – Тебя хотели взять живым. Любопытно, нафиг ты им живой-то нужен? Или этот Волдеморт так на тебя обиделся за ту неудачу с твоим шрамом, что хочет собственноручно оторвать тебе голову? Ладно, пошли отсюда.

- Мы бросим его тут? – поинтересовался Гарри.

Она на ходу обернулась и хмыкнула:

- Да пусть валяется, мне до лампочки что с ним дальше будет. А вот это… - Она взяла палочку и легко сломала ее пополам. – Теперь можем проваливать. «Макс» ждет нас за поворотом. – Я знаю отличное место где можно разжиться шикарной косухой, или как правильнее говорить – мотоброней. Если там ничего не изменилось за тот год что я там не была, то я тоже прикуплю себе кое-что из мотоприбамбасов.

- Кстати, а как ты меня нашла здесь? Я уж думал что все пропало. – спросил Гарри, запрыгивая на мотоцикл.

- Ну, ты наверно уже догадался, что я типа мысли читаю, а? На самом деле чушь все это, я читаю не мысли, а улавливаю эмоции. Твой страх был для меня отличным ориентиром, я запеленговала тебя еще до того, как ты удрал с улицы. Ты уже понимаешь, как глупо это было – бежать со всех ног прочь с людной улицы?

Гарри смущенно кивнул, и «Макс» помчался вперед.

Пока они шныряли по шоссе и улицам Лондона, им встречались самые разные байкеры, и по-разному приветствовали их. Целая колонна мотоциклов медленно обгоняла их по дороге, причем у ведущего колонну байкера был огромный флаг с цветами Конфедерации – синий диагональный крест с белыми звездами на алом фоне. У многих в этой колонне были такие же флажки, и кто-то воткнул такой же флажок в задний кофр «Макса». Когда подтянулись отстающие, кто-то из завершающих колонну вытащил этот флажок и воткнул себе на руль. Таким образом некоторое время Крисс и Гарри ехали не просто в составе колонны, но еще и с весело развевающимся флажком, отвечая на улыбки и приветствия байкеров.

Ехать было не только весело, но и интересно, ведь с каждым новым оборотом одометра (показывающего пройденный путь в километрах) Гарри открывал для себя что-то новое, и к концу поездки примерно через полчаса впечатления захлестывали уже через край.

Наконец «Макс» остановился у входа в ничем не приметный подвальчик в обычном жилом доме. Редкие прохожие оглядывались на ребят скорее с любопытством, чем с неодобрением, и это здорово поднимало настроение. Гарри на своей шкуре уже испытал отголоски предубеждений…

Десяток осыпавшихся ступенек вниз, стены были белыми наверное лет 50 назад. Крошечное помещение 4х4 метра было сплошь увешено и завалено всяческими кожаными фиговинами. Разнообразие впечатляло: от перчаток до полных комбинезонов, от кофр до шикарных мотобот. На полочке над вешалками теснились шлемы всех возможных видов, а одинокая желтая лампочка скудно освещала это многообразие.

Пока Гарри хлопал глазами, привыкая к полумраку и облакам табачного дыма, из-за кучи шмоток показался невысокий, но очень пузатый байкер с наколкой в виде скорпиона на руке. У дяди была изумительная рыжая борода и убийственное пивное амбрэ изо рта.

- Ищешь шкурку, малыш? Сейчас я снаряжу тебя как надо! – обратился он, икая, к Гарри. Тот уже смирился с неизменным обращением «малыш», но не успел он рта раскрыть, как за него ответила Крисс.

- Нужна легкая мотоброня на него, защитные очки, тоже для него, и перчатки full-protect для меня.

Мужичок кивнул, икая, начал резво копошится в куче курток на полу и перебирать вешалки. Гарри вполголоса спросил:

- А очки зачем? У меня есть…

- Тебе очки нужны не для чтения, а для путешествий. Ты думаешь, твои «таблетки» спасут тебя от ветра, пыли, мух, пчел и солнца?

- Пчел!

- Ну да. На скорости свыше сотни простая муха превращается в пулю, а шмель так вообще в снаряд.

- Понял! – Гарри смирился с тем, что с Крисс лучше не спорить по таким вопросам, ей действительно виднее.

Тем временем мужичок вынырнул из-за вешалок и бросил перед парнем кучу косух, штук 5-6 не меньше.

- Меряй.

Гарри выбрал одну наугад и охнул, приподняв ее: весу в ней было килограмм шесть!

- Я же просила легкую, - вздохнула Крисс.

Но из любопытства Гарри примерил ее. Верный глаз у продавца, ничего не скажешь – куртка сидела как влитая. Но вес… Обнаружились специальные защитные пластинки, вшитые в рукава, в спину, всюду. В такой куртке не страшно выйти против тигра.

- Кроссовая, - буркнула Крисс что-то вроде объяснения.

Следующая оказалась из очень мягкой и тонкой кожи отличной выделки, и практически без карманов. Вес в ней абсолютно не чувствовался, но она совершенно не закрывала поясницу – она не доходила до пояса.

- Для спортбайка, - уже понятнее пояснила девушка. – Не то.

Третья, четвертая…

Пятая была сшита из толстой свиной кожи, что заинтересовало Крисс. Она ощупала ее со всех сторон и удовлетворенно кивнула.

Гарри примерил ее и прислушался к своим ощущениям. Весу в ней было килограмма два, закрывает поясницу и имеет множество карманов. Длинные рукава закрывают половину кисти. Только одна деталь смутила парня: наличие кожаной бахромы на рукавах и спине. Впрочем, выглядели эти «крылья» очень даже.

- Это называется «лапша», - улыбнулась Крисс. – Самые первые байкеры верили, что она приносит удачу и уберегает от аварий.

- А сейчас не верят? – спросил Гарри.

Крисс только пожала плечами, примеряя перчатки.

- Я беру эти лапсы, - сказала она.

- А я беру куртку. – добавил Гарри.

- А вот твои очки, зацени.

Он примерил узкие и сильно выгнутые очки. Видно в них не хуже, но и не лучше. Зато они полностью закрывают глаза от повреждений.

Гарри уставился на перчатки Крисс. Это были тщательно подогнанные кожаные «лапсы», по ее выражению, с дополнительными протекторами на пальцах и краге.

- Карбон. – сказала она.

- А зачем? – любопытство в карман не спрячешь.

- Чтобы больше не было такого. – Крисс сняла перчатку и показала руку. На коже было несколько шрамов и два пальца, мизинец и безымянный, были чуть кривоваты, очевидно, сломаны ранее.

Они расплатились с пивнухой-продавцом, при этом Крисс сбила цену на треть, и вышли из подвальчика на свежий воздух. Гарри довольно повел плечами, привыкая к весу – косуха хорошо сидела на нем, твердая кожа защищала и грела. Он был невероятно горд собой и хотел как можно скорее удивить своих школьных друзей.

- Куда прикажете, ваше величество? – лукаво хихикнула Крисс. – Ты так напыжился, что тебя даже вашей светлостью назвать стыдно.

Гарри рассмеялся и привычно взобрался на свое место.

- В «Дырявый Котел»!

Крисс завела мотор и спросила через плечо:

- А там пожрать-то нормально можно? А то кушать охота.

- Можно, - улыбнулся Гарри, и они поехали.

Стоя в пробке в районе Темзы, чтобы убить время они смотрели новости по большому экрану, висящему прямо над улицей. Как раз в тот момент, когда грузовик рядом приглушил двигатель, ребята смогли разобрать слова ведущего:

- …В последнее время участились случаи непонятных смертей чиновников и работников министерств. Только за прошедший месяц при загадочных обстоятельствах погибло 12 влиятельных деятелей, среди которых зам.министра обороны. По последним данным, эти случаи объединяет тот факт, что погибшие боролись за усиление контроля за бюрократическим аппаратом и пытались привлечь внимание общественности к проблемам внутри страны…»

Грузовик снова заревел мотором, заглушив дальнейшие слова диктора.

- Даже у магглов неспокойно, - вполголоса проронил Гарри.

Крисс только кивнула и нахмурилась.


	8. Совиная почта

**Disclaimer: Все герои принадлежат Роулинг**

**Глава 7. Совиная почта. **

_Наше дело пpавое, мы поедим.  
Вpаг будет pаспит… _

В «Котле» всегда было людно по вечерам. Войдя, друзья попали в маленький людской водоворотик – ведьмы и маги всех возрастов то и дело сновали от стойки в зал, поскольку разносчики не успевали обслуживать всех. Крисс указала на дальний столик, за которым сидел только один посетитель. Тихонько проталкиваясь между столиками они постарались занять места, но похоже даже стоящие у стойки не торопились присаживаться рядом с тем человеком.

Но Гарри узнал этого усталого мужчину в потрепанной мантии – это был Рем Люпин, его любимый преподаватель ЗОТС на третьем курсе. Гарри бегом преодолел последние четыре метра до его столика, немилосердно расталкивая людей локтями и плечами, теперь затянутыми в кожу.

- Профессор Люпин! – Парень плюхнулся на стул напротив, начиная понимать, что в новой куртке довольно сложно быть изящным и ловким, и как это удается Крисс?

- Здравствуй, Гарри, - обрадовался бывший учитель. – Не ожидал тебя здесь встретить, хотя Артур предупредил уже что ты сбежал из… Э… Гарри, что это на тебе одето? Так ходят магглы? Какой ужас!

Гарри спиной почувствовал, что Крисс стоит за ним и внимательно слушает. Он спешно попытался хоть что-то объяснить:

- Немногие магглы так ходят, это своего рода униформа особой группы людей…

- Форма каких-нибудь особых бездомных?

Гарри понял, что еще немного и Люпин рискует вылететь отсюда через окно.

- Нет, так одеваются байкеры, путешествующие на мотоциклах.

- А, бандиты такие? Хорошая маскировка, я читал о них в «Пророке»…

Этого уже Крисс не могла так оставить. Мгновение спустя Люпин висел на дюйм от земли, рука в новенькой перчатке держала его за воротник поношенной мантии.

- Малыш, если бы он не был твоим учителем, клянусь, что за свои слова он не вышел бы отсюда на своих двух. – Ее глаза прямо-таки метали молнии.

- Простите… Больше не повторится, ошибался, беру слова обратно… - прохрипел бедный оборотень.

Гарри мягко положил руку на плечо девушки и сказал:

- Отпусти его, Крисс, он действительно не знал и просит прощения.

Крисс остудила свой пылающий гневом взгляд и разжала пальцы. Люпин безжизненно рухнул на стул, кашляя и потирая шею.

- Благодарю за понимание и прощение… Действительно сожалею. – Выглядел он теперь особо болезненно, впалые щеки совсем побледнели. Но теперь он заинтересованно уставился на Крисс, которая возвышалась над ним, все еще неодобрительно сверкая глазами из-под челки.

Гарри облегченно вздохнул что все обошлось, и поспешил их представить друг другу.

- Профессор, это Крисс, она выручила меня из беды, когда я сбежал из дома, и теперь мы путешествуем вместе.

- О, я уже не профессор. – Сказал оборотень, не отрывая взгляда от девушки и протянул руку. – Рем Люпин, к вашим услугам.

Крисс пожала протянутую руку чуть сильнее, чем этого требовали правила приличия, и только хмыкнула в ответ:

- Угу.

В ее голосе прозвучала гремучая смесь возмущения пополам с весельем, похоже она уже успокоилась и развеселилась.

Люпин почувствовал это и обезоруживающе улыбнулся, смущение обернулось в застенчивость.

- Позвольте мне загладить вину за мою неграмотность и угостить вас чем-нибудь. Чай? Кофе?

- Предпочитаю напитки покрепче, да и перекусить было бы неплохо. – Крисс кинула на Люпина проницательный взгляд и тот поежился под его тяжестью. – Буду признательна, если подскажешь, какие пункты в меню этого заведения съедобны. Хороший обед будет очень кстати, я голодная как волк.

Люпин вздрогнул. Во внимательном взгляде девушки мелькнуло понимание, но она тут же отвела взгляд, и повернулась к Гарри.

- Будешь мартини?

- Мне раньше никогда не доводилось пить что-то крепче сливочного пива, - хихикнул парень.

- Какого-какого пива? – Крисс старательно отводила разговор от опасной темы, чтобы дать Люпину время придти в себя.

- Сливочное пиво. Потом угощу как-нибудь.

Люпин опомнился и растерянно улыбнулся:

- Попробуйте овощное рагу, тут его готовят не хуже чем в Хогсмиде.

- Где-где?

Тут уже пришла очередь бывшего профессора удивляться. На помощь пришел Гарри.

- Крисс только недавно узнала о волшебниках. Ну, то есть непосредственно с ними сталкивается впервые.

- Ничего страшного, скоро привыкнете, - кивнул Люпин. – Ну что, три рагу и по стаканчику чего-то покрепче? – он явно подмазывался. Но его ждал очень неприятный инцидент…

Он обратился к разносчику, но тот лишь смерил его презрительным взглядом и бросил что-то вроде «недочеловек» себе под нос и уплыл дальше. Люпин резко сник, будто его задели за живое, он опустил голову и явно хотел провалиться под землю. Крисс ободряюще положила руку ему на плечо и шепнула что-то успокаивающее. Тот поднял голову и оказался в трех дюймах от ее внимательных и сочувствующих глаз. Сильное чувство медленно поднималось из глубин сметенного сознания, чувство безопасности и покоя, мысли перестали путаться, и Люпин почувствовал волну теплого доверия к этой странной девушке. Уверенность в том, что она не посмеется над ним, не предаст, а заступится и успокоит, росла с каждым мгновением. Крисс отодвинулась, но не отвернулась, и оборотень ощутил себя словно помолодевшим. Он провел рукой по своим русым волосам с проседью, поправив выбившуюся прядь, и удивленно огляделся. Оказывается, его переживания заняли долю секунды, Гарри казалось даже не заметил, вертел в руках свои новые очки как ни в чем ни бывало.

Положив меню на место, Крисс заговорщицки подмигнула Люпину с видом и шепнула:

- Смотри, сейчас покажу, как это делается.

Она выпрямилась, слегка расстегнула воротник куртки. И как грохнет кулаком по столу, чуть не проломив доски, при этом гаркнув на весь трактир: «Официант!»

Тишина разом наполнила зал. Тот же самый разносчик мигом материализовался у их столика, почтительно кланяясь:

- Что желает прекрасная леди и благородные господа?

- Три рагу, три салата, бутылку мартини и апельсиновый сок! Бегом! – скомандовала девушка воистину генеральским тоном, и для пущей убедительности наградила беднягу своим «фирменным» строгим взглядом. Разносчик моментально испарился.

Гарри чуть не начал аплодировать: Крисс любое дело могла превратить в шоу. Но он только растерянно хихикнул, заметив восхищенный взгляд Люпина, который не отрывал от нее глаз.

«Ну наконец-то она проявила сочуствие, - подумал Гарри. – И самое главное – к тому, кто действительно его заслуживает. И как она унюхала, что он оборотень? И что он страшно одинок, особенно теперь, когда его лучший друг – Сириус…» Мысль запнулась, оборвавшись. Гарри не позволил своим мыслям заходить слишком далеко в неприятные воспоминания, чтобы не раскисать. Он должен быть сильным, и пережить эту боль. Она никогда не остынет – нет, но его долг – научится жить с этим горем. И Люпин тоже должен научится жить дальше.

…Через две минуты принесли заказанный обед. В это время Крисс с воодушевлением объясняла совсем замечтавшемуся оборотню, как следует разговаривать с «холуями», как она называла ТАКИХ официантов. Люпин, видимо, совсем ее не слышал – вид у него был умиротворенный и расслабленный. Он даже не заметил, что вовсю общается с ней на «ты».

Эту идиллию прервал шум совиных крыльев, и в зал влетела белая полярная сова К ее лапке было привязано письмо.

- Хедвига! – воскликнул Гарри. – Ты нашла меня!

Крисс с удивлением и интересом рассматривала птицу – она никогда раньше не видела таких больших сов.

Гарри отвязал письмо и чтобы похвалить Хедвигу и подвинул ей свою тарелку с остатками рагу.

- А почему именно совы носят почту? – спросила Крисс.

- Позволь мне объяснить… - очнулся Люпин, и начал с воодушевлением рассказывать. Гарри не слушал его, он со стуком в груди читал письмо Рона.

_«Привет, Гарри, ты как? Правильно сделал что сбежал из дома. Папа говорит, что это очень ответственный поступок, несмотря на то что ты нарушил приказ Дамблдора. Мама волнуется, потому что ты опять влип в неприятности. Приезжай, у нас весело, приехал Билл, привез разные разности, а Фред и Джордж вовсю купаются в галеонах. Их магазин уже знаменит больше чем «Зонко»! Кстати, по тебе скучает Джинни._

_Рон»_

В конверт был вложен еще один листок, раза в два больше первого. Гарри развернул его и сразу узнал ровный почерк Гермионы.

_«Здравствуй, Гарри, надеюсь с тобой все в порядке, мне казалось что только настоящая угроза могла заставить тебя пойти на такой безрассудный поступок! Ты сбежал из дома, нарушив приказ профессора Дамблдора, ты хоть понимаешь, какому риску ты подвергался, когда переступил порог дома? Наши общие знакомые должны были забрать тебя оттуда буквально через четыре дня!_

_Я сейчас живу у Рона, потому что здесь безопаснее, ну да, ты же не знаешь – авроры из Министерства теперь охраняют «Нору» потому что мистера Уизли повысили в должности! _

_Гарри, я волнуюсь, потому что случайно подслушала разговор мистера и миссис Уизли, судя по всему в этом году «Хогвартс-Экспресс» будут охранять авроры, и скорее всего это будут наши общие знакомые. Если честно, то мне немножко страшно, ведь это значит, что возможно нападение на студентов. _

_Надеюсь увидится с тобой, хотя не уверена, что ты приедешь в «Нору», Тонкс сказала мне по секрету что ты сейчас под надежной охраной и в безопасности, поскольку даже совы не могут тебя найти! Хедвига просто не улетала, я пишу это письмо уже в пятый раз! Надеюсь, ты его получишь вовремя._

_До встречи, Гарри, и будь осторожен._

_Целую, Гермиона.» _

Он аккуратно сложил оба письма и убрал обратно в конверт. Приятное тепло исходило теперь от нагрудного кармана, куда он положил конверт. Его грела мысль, что друзья с ним, даже находясь так далеко. Ведь они даже не заикнулись о Пророчестве, о Сириусе… зная, что это причинит ему боль. Они поддерживают его даже теперь, когда он так отдалился от них, отгородился от своих лучших друзей, тоскливо варясь в собственном тяжком горе, когда он часами мог лежать в своей комнате на Привет Драйв в полнейшей апатии.

Рядом с теплом письма тяжелым холодом давил револьвер. Гарри знал, что близится то время, когда он пустит его в ход, и не раз в мыслях будет благодарить Сэма за предусморительность.

Крисс заметила, как изменилось выражение лица Гарри, и плеснула ему еще мартини с соком.

- Не хмурься, малыш, нет таких трудностей, с какими мы бы не справились.

Люпин был уже несколько навеселе, и освободившись наконец от застенчивости посредством алкоголя подарил ей еще один восхищенный взгляд.

- За надежду на светлое будущее! – воскликнул он.

Гарри выбросил из головы тягостные мысли и тоже поднял стакан.

Через полчаса Люпин с сожалением начал прощаться. Гарри вспомнил, что давно хотел спросить:

- Кто будет вести Защиту от Темных Сил в этом учебном году?

Люпин задержался, что-то припоминая, потом сказал:

- Сейчас рассматриваются две кандидатуры…

- Какие? – нетерпеливо добивался Гарри.

- Зигмунд Грозер, и… Северус Снейп.

- Ну, Снейп так давно добивался этой должности… А кто такой этот Грозер?

- Алхимик-чернокнижник, недавно прибыл из Германии. Говорят, знаток Темных Сил. Выпускник Дурмштранга. Дамблдор не хотел его брать, но новый Министр Магии настоял на своем.

- Это что, Хогвартсу грозит Умбридж номер два? – с ужасом спросил Гарри.

- Нет, не волнуйся, - успокоил его Люпин. – Не забывай, новый Министр это тебе не Фадж, он знает, что делает. В общем, это все что я знаю на данный момент. Мне вообще уже полчаса назад надо было быть на собрании… Ну, ты знаешь, о чем я. – Он повернулся к Крисс. - Надеюсь еще увидится с вами… то есть с тобой, Крисс. До встречи, Гарри.

Он положил на стол несколько монет, и не дожидаясь их реакции дизаппарировал.

Крисс поставила стакан на стол и грустно посмотрела на пустую бутылку из-под мартини. И вдруг спросила:

- Это его так твоя куртка впечатлила, что он на тебя так таращился?

- Вообще-то он таращился на тебя… А куртка – это вещь, супер, видела бы меня сейчас Макгонагалл…

- Мистер Поттер, что это на вас надето! – раздался за их спиной голос декана Гриффиндора.


	9. Опоздавшее письмо

**Disclaimer: Все герои принадлежат Роулинг.**

**Глава 8. Опоздавшее письмо. **

_Оккульт-пpивет!  
(с) Кто-то на пороге в другой мир._

- Э-э-э… Добрый день, профессор! – на зная что сказать брякнул Гарри.

- Еще один преподаватель из твоей школы? – довольно меланхолично поинтересовалась Крисс, все так же печально разглядывая бутылку.

Гарри представил ошеломленной от такого поведения учительнице свою новую знакомую.

- Эм, профессор, это Крисс. – Он повернулся к девушке и подмигнув сказал: - А это мой декан, профессор Макгонагалл.

Крисс подняла глаза и на этот раз с интересом окинула взглядом строгую преподавательницу.

- Минуточку… - Макгонагалл, нахмурившись, о чем-то сосредоточенно вспоминала. – М-м, мистер Поттер, к вопросу о вашем внешнем виде и побеге из дома мы поговорим позже. Теперь, вы - Крисс, Крисс Хорн**е**т? Не вас ли мы ищем вот уже почти что девять лет? Не может быть, мы уже отчаялись… Ректор Хогвартса Дамблдор хочет побеседовать с вами. И это очень важно.

Гарри подумал, что давненько не видел ее такой взволнованной, но Крисс, напротив, безучастно вертела в пальцах монетку и спокойно смотрела на возвышающуюся над ней высокую ведьму. Наконец она спросила:

- Как могло получится, что меня знают люди, совершенно мне незнакомые? Причем вы знаете обо мне куда дольше того, сколько я знаю себя. Я не знаю ничего, что происходило до моего одиннадцатилетия, там словно рубеж, и я не могу заглянуть за него. Наверное, меня мама в детстве пару раз уронила…

- Мы знаем о вас уже давно, с тех самых пор, когда… - Макгонагалл запнулась, пытаясь получше сформулировать. – С тех пор, как вы проявили свои загадочные магические способности. В Министерстве Магии такие, хм, неординарные случаи фиксируются с особым тщанием, так как подобных прецедентов было очень немного.

- Каких-таких прецедентов? – Крисс подалась вперед от нетерпения, но Макгонагалл почему-то не спешила с ответом, нервно перебирая длинными пальцами край своей мантии и избегая прямого взгляда.

- Таких, ммм, сильных и спонтанных выбросов магической энергии, наши счетчики активности зашкалили от таких показателей. Непонятно то, что вы были не источником этой магии, а целью, на которую она была направлена. Здесь много неясностей, в частности географическое местонахождение этого всплеска. Этот феномен исследовал профессор Дамблдор, но неизвестно, насколько он продвинулся в своих поисках. Вам необходимо поговорить с ним. Он может помочь вам восстановить вашу память об этих событиях. Правда, он сейчас в Министерстве, очень занят. Одну минутку, не уходите пожалуйста, я сейчас вернусь.

И с хлопком Макгонагалл дизаппарировала.

Гарри изумленно уставился на Крисс. Потом неожиданно растерянно хихикнул.

- Я знал, что что-то похожее с тобой случится, - заметил он. – Тебе идет такое приключение, как раз в твоем духе.

Лицо Крисс ничего не выражало. Но под этой маской бурлили нешуточные противоречия… Она вздохнула. Сквозь маску пробилась растерянность.

- Ох, почему так сложно? Одна моя половина хочет отыскать потерянный кусочек моего прошлого, а другая боится того, что она может там обнаружить! И что мне делать?

Крисс успела вернуть на лицо невозмутимость до того, как с хлопком из воздуха появилась Макгонагалл. В ее руке был очень старый конверт с пожелтевшим от времени хогвартским гербом. Гарри прекрасно знал, как выглядит приглашение в Хогвартс, насмотрелся этих конвертов в свое время.

Но девушка видела это письмо впервые. Гарри вспомнил, как он был потрясен, когда Хагрид сказал ему, что он волшебник. Но Крисс казалась не потрясенной, а скорее заинтересованной. Дрожащей рукой профессор протянула ей письмо и сказала:

- Ваше приглашение на поступление в Академию Волшебных Искуств Хогвартс. Это письмо искало вас и не могло найти вот уже более девяти лет.

Пламя любопытства в темных глазах Крисс разгорелся еще ярче, когда она взяла протянутое письмо. Без лишних вздохов о древности запоздавшего послания она вынула из ботинка маленький, но очень опасный ножик и вскрыла письмо. Гарри затаив дыхание наблюдал, как ее взгляд быстро скользит по строчкам на пожелтевшем старом пергаменте. Сейчас станет ясно, исполнится ли его мечта учиться с ней вместе – или нет.

Крисс подняла глаза – в них скакали смешинки. Потом она не удержалась и хихикнула, а после засмеялась во весь голос. Многочисленные посетители бара начали оборачиваться, но тут же вернулись к своим делам. Макгонагалл в недоумении посмотрела на Гарри, в надежде что он объяснит поведение своей знакомой. Но Гарри сам был сбит с толку и рад был бы понять причину такой реакции.

- Ха, котел, пергамент и перо? – сдерживая хихиканье спросила Крисс. – Учебники по чарам, зельям! Хехе! Не, вот это вообще: сову или жабу! Ну все, ржу нимагу!

Тут до Гарри дошло: ведь он сам, получив 5 лет назад такое письмо, был озадачен. Так что все правильно!

- Простите, - вежливо поинтересовалась Макгонагалл. – Вы имели дело с магией раньше?

Ответ был очевиден: Крисс помотала головой, пытаясь не рассмеяться снова.

- Тогда вам тем более нужно поговорить с директором. Первого сентября от платформы 9 34 Кингс Кросс в 11 часов утра отходит поезд «Хогвартс-Экспресс», который доставит вас к платформе Хогсмид. Хотя вам, мистер Поттер, - она повернулась к Гарри, - видимо, придется добираться иными маршрутами.

- Но почему… - начал он возражать и вдруг опомнился – страшная догадка сама постучалась в память.

- «Хогвартс-Экспресс» небезопасен, мистер Поттер, - вздохнула строгая ведьма. – Мы опасаемся, что возможный удар будет направлен на вас. Думаю, директор придумает, как вас безопасно переправить в школу.

Крисс немного повертелась, убедилась, что за ними никто не наблюдает, и твердо сказала:

- Есть идея получше. Мы с ним доберемся своим ходом.

Гарри улыбнулся и энергично закивал, такой вариант казался ему более чем приемлемым по двум причинам: по дороге он будет под надежной охраной двух автоматов и попробует еще чему-нибудь научиться.

После недолгих споров им удалось уговорить Макгонагалл на такой вариант, причем она сдалась без особых сложностей, и это казалось довольно странным.

- И еще одно, - добавила она, поднимаясь из-за стола. – Поезд будут охранять наши лучшие авроры. Будем надеется на лучшее.

Гарри и Крисс остались на ночь в трактире. Во сне Гарри чувствовал напряжение и тревогу повсюду.

Крисс тоже плохо спала этой ночью.


	10. Волшебная палочка для Крисс

**Disclaimer: Все герои принадлежат Роулинг.**

**Глава 11. Волшебная палочка для Крисс. **

_"Какими бы ни могли быть товары или услуги - _

_их можно найти еще где-нибудь, подешевле". _

_Э. Скрудж_

- Ингридиенты для зелий, ручное животное, волшебная палочка… - бормотал Гарри, вышагивая рядом с Крисс. Их экстравагантные костюмы отпугивали как минимум каждого второго прохожего.

Крисс оглядывалась по сторонам, то и дело закидывая приятеля вопросами, но Гарри был невероятно горд, что пришла его очередь удивлять ее. Поэтому посмеиваясь объяснял назначение метел, самомешающихся котлов и гусиных перьев. Но вдруг она, улучив момент, когда они остались одни спросила:

- Это все замечательно, но тут всегда такой пуганый народ шляется? Смотри, они ходят группами и озираются так, будто из-за угла сейчас сам черт выскочит.

Гарри оторвал взгляд от списка покупок и повнимательнее осмотрелся. Она была права: прохожих было очень мало, а те, что были, очень торопились и выглядели взволнованно.

- Знаешь, - сказал он, - что-то вроде черта они и ожидают увидеть. Это все Волдеморт, его возвращение навело панику.

- Хочешь сказать, что этот ваш Волдеморт в любую минуту может заявиться сюда и устроить здесь шабаш?

- Типа того.

- Ничего себе! Ваши власти не в силах успокоить людей? Они там озверели что ли? Сколько лет они уже за этим злым гением охотятся?

- Уже много лет, а Министерство только недавно возглавил новый Министр Магии. Прежний поверил в его возвращение только тогда, когда увидел его своими глазами.

Крисс вдруг мечтательно заулыбалась, неожиданно напомнив Гарри Луну Лавгуд.

- А он молодец, этот Волдеморт… Видать, сообразительный малый, раз успешно уходит от погони годами, при этом держит в страхе ваш народ.

- Волдеморт убил моих родителей, и много раз пытался убить меня. И ты его одобряешь? – холодно заметил Гарри.

- Нет, что ты, не одобряю. Я восхищаюсь им.

Гарри чуть не споткнулся, услышав такое, и уставился на нее.

Но Крисс вдруг добавила тем же мечтательным голосом:

- Интересно было бы схлестнуться с ним один на один.

Но разговор пришлось прекратить – они стояли напротив витрин магазина волшебных палочек мистера Олливандера. Окна были криво заколочены досками, а на двери висел большой амбарный замок.

- Вот так сюрприз, - огорчился Гарри. – Куда же он мог уехать?

- А ты уверен, что он уехал? – поморщилась Крисс, тыкая пальцем в прилепленную на дверь бумажку. – Здесь сказано, типа пропал без вести. Молодец, Волдеморт, прибрал к рукам мастера по палочкам.

- Лучшего мастера по палочкам, - поправил ее Гарри. – А с чего ты взяла что он попал в плен?

- Ну, не каждый же день исчезают без следа именитые мастера. – Крисс взвесила на ладони амбарный замок. – Придется отправиться в магазин «Борджин и Беркс».

- Что!

- Тут сказано, что у них есть волшебные палочки. Гениально – налепить рекламу на могилу свого главного конкурента.

Гарри не мог не согласится с ее логикой, хотя ему жутко не хотелось идти в Лютый Переулок. Когда он был там в свой первый и последний раз, выбирался он оттуда только с помощью Хагрида…

Между кофейней и ателье мадам Малкин обнаружился еще один магазинчик, весь обклеенный яркими плакатами. С вывески им лучезарно улыбались двое совершенно одинаковых парней с огненно-рыжими волосами, которые указывали на название магазина «Универсальные Ультрафокусы Уизли». Гарри икнул от неожиданности, но твердо решил зайти туда в одиночестве: если близнецы Уизли увидят его в такой компании, это может круто повернуться в будущем, ведь они разболтают всем кому не лень.

Поборов искушение, Гарри провел Крисс мимо магазина приколов, прямо в Лютый Переулок.

Найти дорогу к магазину черной магии оказалось непросто. Во-первых, торговок-ведьм и прилавков со всяким мерзким товаром прибавилось чуть ли не вдвое, плюс сам магазин был завешен какими-то тряпками. Радовало то, что на куртки ребят окружающие напрочь не обращали внимания, будто маг в косухе – в порядке вещей.

- Милое местечко, - беспечно заявила она, остановившись у серой витрины с какими-то внутренностями, издающими убойный аромат.

- Нам дальше, - буркнул Гарри, оттаскивая Крисс от полки с сушеными обезьянними мозгами.

- «Борджин и Беркс», - обреченно вздохнул парень и потянул на себя дверь. Крисс зашла за ним.

- Местечко в духе Снейпа, - пробормотал Гарри. Тем не менее Крисс его расслышала и продолжая озираться, спросила:

- Кого?

- Моего учителя по зельям. Я надеюсь, что завалил экзамен и мне не придется выслушивать его комментарии на уроках зельеварения…

- Такой противный?

- Больше, чем ты можешь себе представить.

Внутри магазин «Борджин и Беркс» тоже изменился. Всяких черномагических штук было еще больше, целая стенка книжных полок по всяким жутким наукам и так далее. Здесь никого не было. Сам мистер Борджин обнаружился не сразу – в полутьме и дрожащем свете свечей его силуэт сильно напоминал еще один чудовищный экземпляр высушенной мумии, коих тут было предостаточно.

Выдвинувшись из тени, хозяин магазина оценивающим взглядом прошелся по вошедшим, то ли прикидывая их платежеспособность, то ли представляя себе их самих в качестве мумий на продажу. Гарри подумал, что какой же он гений, что не снял защитные темные очки – в таком прикиде его даже близкие друзья не узнали бы.

- Нам нужна волшебная палочка для леди, - низким хриплым голосом сказал он.

Мистер Борджин молча повернулся и вышел, вернувшись вскоре с ящиком в руках. Никакого радушия, как у Олливандера, не чувствовалось и в помине. Крисс даже не обмеряли, а просто сунули ящик в руки и велели выбрать. Она пожала плечами и стала копаться в ящике, читая этикетки на коробочках.

- Красное дерево, начинка – вытяжка из глаз гарпий, фу какая дрянь… Слоновая кость и тьфу! Спинной мозг говорящей кобры. Бяка какая. Серебристый бук и струны души дракона… Интересно, как выглядит душа дракона?..

Гарри с трудом себе представлял, по какому признаку определяется подходящая палочка, он сам помнил лишь чувство силы и тепла в тот момент, когда он в первый раз взял свою. Потом он вспомнил, как пробовал другие палочки, взмахивая ими, и выбрал первую попавшуюся коробочку из кучи (витой кипарис и застывшие слезы русалки). Достал палочку и вручил ее Крисс.

Она повертела ее в пальцах и сказала:

- А что, собственно, требуется?

Мистер Борджин посмотрел на нее как-то странно. Гарри начал опасаться, что их сейчас примут за магглов и они станут этими засушенными экземплярами мумий. Он постарался ответить тем же хриплым голосом:

- Скажи «Люмос».

-Люмос…

Ничего не произошло.

Мутные глаза хозяина магазина полезли из орбит, он немного повращал ими, пытаясь скрыть одышку, вдруг застрявшую в его грудной клетке.

Крисс пожала плечами, не замечая удивления на лице Гарри, и полагая что такое событие в порядке вещей достала другую палочку.

- «Липа, перо феникса». Люмос.

И снова безрезультатно.

Мистера Борджина скрутил резкий приступ кашля. Он судорожно старался сохранять невозмутимость, пока Крисс доставала наобум третью палочку.

С тем же результатом.

Гарри судорожно соображал, пытаясь вспомнить, что он сам чувствовал, взяв в руки свою нынешнюю палочку. Вроде только тепло и силу… Но судя по всему у Крисс не получалось творить магию по другой причине, нежели нерабочая палочка…

Тем временем, мистер Борджин отобрал у нее четвертую палочку и скомандовал «люмос», просто чтобы убедиться в том, что она не бракованная. Палочка засветилась, как ей и положено. Смутная догадка мелькнула у Гарри, но так и не сформировалась в настоящую мысль…

Крисс сердито отшвырнула седьмую палочку прочь, не заботясь о том, что она попала в бак с какой-то живой дрянью, похожей на слизь. Палочка выстрелила снопом искр, булькнув в эту гадость, помогая Гарри догадаться…

И только когда продавец пробормотал «маггл, ну или нечеловек», отходя от шока, идея все-таки оформилась в понятную мысль.

- Ха, ты не можешь творить магию! – как можно более издевательски фыркнул Гарри.

Крисс холодно смерила его пренебрежительным взглядом, сжав до хруста восьмую палочку. Ей уже стало ясно, что ничего не получается, и это здорово пошатнуло ее самообладание.

Гарри продолжал:

- Как же ты будешь учиться в Хогвартсе, если не можешь банально зажечь огонь на конце волшебной палочки? Ха, как же Сэм был в тебе уверен, а ты… А ты никак не подружишься с палочкой!

В довершение, он довольно правдоподобно заржал. Борджин в растерянности наблюдал за его издевательствами.

- Что ты такое метешь, малыш? – удивленно спросила Крисс, начиная сердиться.

«Ну давай же, рассердись как следует!» – отчаянно думал Гарри. А вслух он крикнул:

- Я тебе официально сообщаю, что ты бездарь, каких поискать! Вот моц ты водишь нормально, а сколдовать люмос не хватает пороху! И я еще небось должен помогать тебе в Хогвартсе? Не дождешься, я найду более интеллектуальное занятие!

Гарри сам себе поражался: так ругаться ему еще не приходилось, да еще и при таких обстоятельствах. Тот факт, что Крисс могла (и, видимо, хотела) открутить ему голову, почему-то прибавлял ему уверенности в том, что все получится.

Теперь от девушки исходила ощутимая угроза, которую почуял даже продавец, который благоразумно попятился прочь. Когда Крисс стала медленно подходить к Гарри, он почувствовал, что его волосы медленно становятся дыбом от ужаса: воздух сгустился вокруг, дыхание остановилось в груди, а руки беспомощно повисли. Мысли метались как бешеные, паника сотрясала все его тело, но раз он взялся за это дело, он должен его довести до конца. Поэтому он из последнего усилия взял себя в руки и крикнул прямо в перекошенное от ярости лицо подруги:

- Ну а теперь, может осилишь этот чертов «люмос»! Ну-ка попробуй!

Гарри прекрасно понимал, что настолько близко к смерти он наверно еще не был, хотя и были шансы… в прошлом. Сейчас время остановилось, потому что в глазах Крисс боролись два противоборствующих существа – любопытство человека и холодное могущество и ледяная ярость прирожденного убийцы-нечеловека. В какой-то миг убийца стал одерживать верх, и она отшвырнула палочку прочь. Гарри понял, что пропал.

Дальше происходило все как в замедленной съемке, где мяч падает плавно и медленно, а пулю можно увидеть в полете. Наверное так видят мир люди, скованные по рукам и ногам силой абсолютного шока. В течение этой замерзшей секунды рука ее занеслась для одного смертельного удара, одного точного и сильного удара, способного снести с плеч голову, но… Любопытство пересилило, человек победил…

- ГОРИ ОНО ВСЕ СИНИМ ПЛАМЕНЕМ! «ЛЮМОС»!

И слепящий синий свет залил мрачное помещение магазина.

Восстанавливая ритм своих вдохов-выдохов, Гарри открыл глаза, но так и не понял, что происходит. Повсюду струился ядовито-синий свет, отбрасывая дрожащие тени. Когда взгляд все-таки сфокусировался, парень обнаружил в шаге от себя ужасно растерянную Крисс, которая непонимающе рассматривала только что занесенный кулак, из которого лучилось синее пламенное сияние.

Послышался грохот – упал в обморок мистер Борджин.

Гарри сам бы с радостью сполз по стеночке, но собрался и как можно мягче заметил:

- Все-таки удалось, хоть и без палочки… ну и чуть не прибив меня, конечно.

Она подняла на него глаза и недоуменно спросила?

- Что это за магия?

- Это? Понятия не имею. Хотя… - он вдруг заулыбался. – Люмос у тебя какой-то синий! Ты, кажется, что-то там упоминала про синее пламя?

- Это выражение такое, - пожала плечами Крисс. Потом нерешительно улыбнулась: - Чуть не прибила тебя, парень! Рисковый ты, однако, смельчак. Но тебе не надо ничего объяснять. Ты помог мне разбудить силу. И доказал, что я могу все-таки колдовать.

Облегчение волной прошло по телу, и Гарри все-таки позволил себе обмякнуть и сползти по стеночке. Рядом присела девушка, так же рассматривая сияющую руку.

- Как его погасить? – вдруг спросила она.

- Обычно надо просто сказать «нокс»…

- Ага. Нокс.

Рука медленно и словно нехотя погасла.

- Надо валить отсюда, - вдруг твердо сказала Крисс, поднимаясь на ноги. – У меня дурное предчувствие. Тем более, что мы уже выяснили, что палочка мне не нужна, собственно…

- А как же мистер Борджин? – Гарри наклонился над упавшим продавцом.

- А пусть валяется. Даже лучше, что он сам отрубился, иначе пришлось бы стукнуть его по голове. А так он может и не вспомнит о том, что здесь произошло.

- Ну конечно, чем меньше народу знает о твоей… мммм… способности, тем лучше.

- Молодец, соображаешь!

Пробег по магазинам прошел без осложнений, разве что у мадам Малкин Крисс застряла надолго, перешептываясь. Через три часа они все-таки вышли оттуда, и Крисс с довольным видом держала пакет с хогвартской мантией, видимо, малость подкорректированной в виду ее предпочтений.


	11. Бой во тьме

**Disclaimer: Все герои принадлежат Роулинг.**

**Глава 10. Бой во тьме. **

_Manet omnes una nox  
(Всех нас ждет одна и та же ночь – лат.)_

В оставшиеся до отъезда дни ребята только и делали, что сидели в своей комнате, изучая систему полуавтоматического оружия и приемов самообороны, вылезая по ночам в закоулок, где был припаркован «Макс». Если днем Крисс объясняла механизм ходовой части и силового агрегата мотоцикла, то ночью они ходили проверять теорию на практике. У Гарри сложностей в обучении не возникло, он уже «собаку съел» на ремонте мелкой бытовой технике, спасибо Дурслям. Поэтому проводку и зажигание он освоил быстро.

День отъезда неуклонно приближался. Гарри ждал с нетерпением ждал 31августа – они решили стартовать ранним утром, имея в виду скорость «Хогвартс-Экспресса» и запутанность дорог к школе.

Долгожданным утром 31 августа Гарри вскочил еще затемно. От нетерпения встречи с друзьями и со школой, в которой не будет Умбридж, у него сводило мышцы и он не мог сидеть на месте. Завтрак был проглочен за две минуты. Сумки пересмотрены и переупакованы. Все было уже готово, но Гарри метался по комнате как укушенный, пока не споткнулся об торчащую с дивана кое-чью пятку. И растянулся на полу, гремя костями и перебудив, должно быть, весь первый этаж. К его изумлению, Крисс и не подумала проснуться. Искренне надеясь остаться в живых после своего поступка, Гарри подергал за пятку и сказал:

- Ахтунг! Пора вставать.

Крисс рывком села прямо.

- Ась?

- Я говорю, вставать пора, - как можно дружелюбнее повторил парень.

- А-а, ну тогда подъем, а не ахтунг, - нахмурилась она. – Ахтунг – то же, что и аларм – тревога.

- Учту, - улыбнулся Гарри, заучивая новое прикольное словечко.

За окном медленно разгорался рассвет, обещая по-летнему жаркую погоду, такую редкую для обычно дождливой Англии.

Через 10 минут ребята уже расплачивались с заспанным Томом у крыльца трактира. Улицы маггловской части Лондона были пустынны и безлюдны, длинные тени отбрасывали здания.

Крисс озорно посмотрела на Гарри:

- У тебя глаза горят. Предвкушаешь новое приключение? Правильно, парень, так и надо! Ну что, пора расстрелять тишину ревом мотора.

Гарри кивнул и ловко запрыгнул на мотоцикл. Секунда – и только пыль вилась столбом позади них.

Столицу они промчались еще до появления обычных утренних пробок на дорогах. Курс прокладывал спутниковый навигатор, поэтому «Макс» практически не снижал скорость. Привычной рези в глазах Гарри не испытывал, теперь его физиономию украшали защитные очки. Косуха плотно сидела на плечах, не позволяя ледяному утреннему ветру проникнуть за ворот.

Часа через три Гарри утомился, ведь воздушный поток на такой скорости давил нещадно, и Крисс повернула на указатель какой-то придорожной забегаловки. Перекусив, друзья продолжили путь.

…На шоссе упала тень – солнце скрылось за холмами. Они покрыли огромное расстояние, но предстоящий путь был не короче пройденного.

Крисс настраивала навигатор, что-то бурча себе под нос. Гарри расслышал что-то вроде «Хогвартс-Экспресс» и «застрял что-ли». Она хмурилась и пыталась поточнее настроить электронику. Гарри подошел и заглянул ей через плечо, но ничего не понял в значках на экранчике. Наконец Крисс изволила объяснить причину задержки и своего неблагодушного настроения.

- Спутник сообщает, что мост Хэттвиль непроездной. Обрушился, что ли?.. И еще одно настораживает: поезда не ходили по нему с прошлого года.

- Но это же маршрут «Хогвартс-Экспресса»! – сообразил Гарри. – И он… он еще не пересекал мост. Что-то случилось!

- Определенно. Будем надеятся, что он не рухнул в реку.

Парня аж передернуло от такого предположения. Крисс постучала пальцем по экранчику:

- Судя по карте, до моста рукой подать. Если даже он обрушен, нам придется выяснить, в чем дело. Наш путь по идее следует по параллельной трассе, ведь Хэттвиль – железнодорожный мост. Но прямой дороги к нему нет. Придется поскакать по кочкам! Поедем по лесу.

Прежде чем продолжить путь, Крисс что-то подтянула в мотоцикле, и он немного приподнялся. Теперь дорожный просвет позволял двигаться по пересеченной местности. Подножки тоже сместились, теперь посадка на байке не напоминала сидение в мягком кресле. Упор на ноги и угол завала спинки создавали злую и жесткую внедорожную посадку. Зато держать равновесие теперь было существенно легче.

Гарри занял свое место, пытаясь привыкнуть к новым ощущениям. «Макс» съехал с дороги и заскользил по чуть видимой пешей тропочке. Фары с трудом находили ее меж кустов и клочьев тумана. Ветки деревьев то нависали сверху, то тянулись к ним со всех сторон, или просто цепляя корявыми сучьями за коленки. Крисс вела байк очень осторожно, сохраняя при этом довольно неплохую скорость, но Гарри так переживал за друзей, что не мог сидеть спокойно, то и дело ёрзая и мешая девушке держать равновесие на особо скользких участках. Она рявкнула на него и он притих.

Через две с половиной вечности, как показалось Гарри, впереди забрезжил просвет – над головой замаячило ночное небо, укрытое седой дымкой. «Макс» выехал из-под древесных крон на насыпь к железной дороге. Но нигде не было видно огней и не слышно ни звука. Лес как и прежде шуршал вялой листвой и стрекотал в траве.

- Дальше пешком, полкилометра, - почему-то тихо сказала Крисс.

Гарри слез с седла и еще раз возблагодарил небо за косуху: он не замерз, и эти скачки по кустам не оставили на нем ни царапины. Пока он приходил в себя и растирал уставшие ноги, он заметил, что Крисс подтягивает ремень и заряжает свои устрашающие автоматы. Все перепроверив, она пристегнула пушки на бедра. Одним взглядом она дала Гарри понять, что и ему хорошо бы подготовится к бою. Впереди ждала неизвестность, и следовало быть готовыми ко всему. Парень сжал в кулаке волшебную палочку, которую привык по примеру Крисс носить в голенище ботинка, и на всякий случай пощупал пристегнутый на боку револьвер. Поднял глаза и кивнул Крисс. Готов.

…Они крались во тьме как кошки – ни звука не слышалось от их мягкой поступи. Гарри научился идти не скрипя гравием и не обсыпая насыпь, копируя все движения девушки. Повеял слабый ветерок и принес с собой новые запахи прелой листвы, хвои и ночной прохлады. Крисс медленно вдохнула, закрыв глаза и прислушиваясь к запахам, как к музыке. Медленно повернулась к Гарри и он вздрогнул – в ее глазах горел какой-то яростный огонек, она напоминала пантеру на охоте. Ее шепот был неотличим от шуршания травы на ветру.

- Поезд недалеко, он прошел тут недавно. И он отчаянно тормозил, смотри…

Гарри провел рукой по рельсе и почувствовал глубокие продольные царапины на ней. По всей видимости, машинист врубил тормоз до упора.

Они прошли еще несколько десятков шагов и силуэт последнего выгона выплыл навстречу им из темноты. Неожиданно Крисс бесшумно припала к земле, чуть ли не встав на четвереньки.

- Что за?.. – только и успел сказать Гарри, как ее рука ухватила его за куртку и рванула его вниз. Он свалился, больно ударившись коленкой, но в ту же секунду понял в чем дело: высокий черный силуэт шевельнулся у вагона. Слишком высокий для студента. Над ухом Гарри послышался крайне тихий, но очень сердитый голос:

- Не мог помолчать? Сиди тут, прикрывай мне спину, я на разведку. И не высовывайся.

Грациозный силуэт девушки-охотницы секундой позже стал растворяться во мгле, и последнее, что видел Гарри – ее рука, достающая из голенища мотобота широкий нож, холодно блеснувший стальным блеском.

Гарри лежал на сырых деревянных шпалах, напряженно всматриваясь в ночь и очертания вагона, его мысли бешено крутились в голове. Кто был человек в плаще? Сотрудник Министерства, охраняющий поезд? Что-то непохоже. Почему в вагонах не горит свет?

Раздался шорох впереди, кто-то вышел из вагона и очень медленно шел к Гарри по шпалам. Страх липким потом пробежал у него по спине. Это не Крисс идет. А если не она – значит это потенциальный противник. Логика Шизоглаза Хмури плюс школа самозащиты Крисс – неплохо для начинающего! Несмотря на холод Гарри криво усмехнулся своим мыслям.

Он медленно выставил волшебную палочку вперед, прокручивая в уме список всевозможных проклятий. Какие он использовал тогда в Министерстве? Самые простые, но эффективные – экспеллиармус, ступефай, петрификус тоталус и что-то еще… Закралась противная, трусливая мысль – а не пора ли шарахнуть Непоправимым проклятием? Конечно, могут вышвырнуть из школы за такое, да еще и срок дать могут. Но сколько можно связывать руки дурацкими правилами и законами, когда перед тобою враг, желающий тебя убить!

Незнакомец тем временем подошел совсем близко. Теперь его и Гарри разделяли какие-то 5-6 метров.

Высоко в небе полыхнула молния, острым и причудливым зигзагом расколов небосвод. И в эту секунду случилось многое.

Вспышка молнии бескомпромиссно осветила высокий силуэт, и Гарри отчетливо рассмотрел направленную на него волшебную палочку и маску на лице под капюшоном. Сомнений не осталось – перед ним стоял Пожиратель Смерти, готовый к бою. Но он успел лишь набрать воздуха в легкие чтобы произнести проклятие – больше уже он ничего не успел – эта же молния высветила пейзаж за его спиной. И была в том пейзаже одна деталь – силуэт Крисс с мерцающими глазами, сидящая на корточках на крыше последнего вагона. Обрушилась тьма, так яростно вспоротая нахальной молнией, и гром заглушил предсмертный хрип и звук падающего тела с перерезанным горлом.

Гарри почуствовал, что его сейчас вырвет, когда он постарался не слышать ужасный булькающий звук. Он отвернулся, но в мыслях прикинул расстояние – не могла же Крисс прыгнуть хоть и с крыши но на 4 метра! Однако она как ни в чем ни бывало вытирала окровавленный нож об плащ только что прирезанного Пожирателя. И усмехалась:

- 1:0 в нашу пользу, разведка прошла удачно. Картина примерно такая: поезд захвачен неизвестной организованной группой численностью не менее 12 человек…

- Откуда ты знаешь, то их 12? – недоуменно перебил ее Гарри.

Крисс поморщилась, потому что не любила когда ее перебивают. Но ответила:

- Да потому что меньше 12 – не имеет никакого смысла, это же поезд, а не автобус. И набит он магами-студентами, а не монашками. Так вот, мерзавчики еще не знают, что мы начали на них охоту, так что постарайся не поднимать шум как можно дольше.

С этими словами она убрала нож в ботинок и протянула Гарри маленькую рацию.

- Канал 21, проверка связи, - сказала она в свою рацию, и тотчас услышала себя в другом аппарате. – Держи при себе, вот сюда жмешь и говоришь, отжимаешь и слушаешь, усёк?

Гарри кивнул, убирая рацию в нагрудный карман. Крисс тем временем достала правый автомат и передернула затвор. Потом посмотрела на парня в упор, и Гарри поежился под тяжестью холодного взгляда ее немигающих глаз.

- Ты почему тормозил, пока этот дохлик над тобой нависал? Завалил бы его, и мне не пришлось бы прыгать с такой высоты.

Гарри замялся, пытаясь предугадать реакцию Крисс на его следующее заявление:

- Я не смог… Я же никогда еще не колдовал Смертельное проклятье! Тем более что мне нельзя вообще колдовать вне школы.

- Ну да, сидел бы и смотрел как тебя убивают? – саркастически усмехнулась она. – Ты меня поражаешь, парень! А теперь взял и быстро научился колдовать свою Аваду-как-ее-там!

- Я еще никого никогда не убивал! – в отчаянии возразил Гарри.

- Ну, надо же начинать когда-то… при твоей-то ситуации. Сколько можно полагаться на удачу? Кстати, ты здорово ошибаешься, если думаешь что твоя Авада враз убьет твоего противника.

- !

- А тебе в школе не сказали? Мне Сэм рассказал…

- Мы в школе только один раз наблюдали Аваду в исполнении преподавателя.

Крисс закатила глаза:

- Понятно, как вас там учат… Ну, в двух словах – Авада это не просто слово, это проклятие, в него надо силу вложить, причем злую, ужасную силу. А вот силы этой у тебя маловато. Пока что… Поэтому ты конечно попробуй, но если не выйдет – лупи своими проверенными проклятиями.

Неожиданно Гарри вспомнил крики Беллатрикс Лестрандж, когда она пыталась убить его в зале Атриума в Министерстве Магии. Тогда она сказала тоже самое – нужно ненавидеть своего врага, иначе Авада не подействует…

- Да, - спохватилась Крисс. – Сэм снабдил тебя настоящим оружием, вот и используй его по назначению.

Гарри начал было возмущаться при слове «настоящее оружие», но тут же сник. Потому что она кругом права – что может сделать колдун-недоучка против толпы хорошо обученных убийц? До этого ему удавалось выжить за счет чистой удачи и талантливых друзей! Поэтому он кивнул и достал свой револьвер.

Крисс одобрительно улыбнулась, но тут же снова стала сосредоточенно серьезной.

- Теперь краткий брифинг. Это такой инструктаж перед операцией, - добавила она заметив недоумение на лице Гарри. – Я буду зачищать поезд, а ты как приклеенный должен идти за мной и смотреть, чтоб ни один мерзавец меня со спины не подстрелил. Еще одно: пойдем по вагонам – заглядывай в купе, успокаивай ребят, тебе-то они поверят, а вот мне – сомневаюсь.

На этом месте «брифинга» Гарри вздохнул. У него были большие сомнения в этом пункте, особенно после некоторых статей Ежедневного Пророка.

- Все, вперед. Идем тихо, действуем быстро, - с этими словами Крисс открыла дверь последнего вагона и поднялась внутрь.

Гарри, как и было приказано, зашел за ней. В вагоне было темно, и он тут же обо что-то споткнулся.

- Тихо, - сказала Крисс из темноты, сверкнув кошачьими глазами. – Это багажный вагон. Здесь никого нет.

- Откуда… - начал Гарри, но тут же замолчал. Ей виднее, она уже успела пробежать вдоль вагона и вернутся обратно, причем не споткнувшись ни разу.

- Я чувствую тепло тел и слышу дыхание. Мне не нужны глаза чтобы определить, есть ли тут кто. Давай за мной. И проверь рацию.

Гарри подкрутил настройку аппарата и поспешил чертыхаясь за ней, но в вагоне ее уже не было. Вдруг рация сказала:

- Я здесь, над тобой., на крыше. Мне незачем мелькать у них на виду чтобы узнать, кто где стоит. Гарри, двое впереди тебя, в следующем вагоне. Они могут рвануть в купе со студентами, надо будет их потом оттуда выкуривать... В общем, когда я открою огонь, отвлеки их или проследи, чтоб в купе не сиганули.

Рация пшикнула и замолчала.

Приглушая шаги, Гарри приоткрыл дверь второго вагона. В темноте приглушенно разговаривали два человека. Они говорили не по-английски. Гарри опустился на одно колено чтобы не подставляться под удар. В одной руке он сжимал револьвер, в другой –волшебную палочку.

Все случилось очень быстро. Сначала он не понял, откуда впереди громыхнули два выстрела, но секундой позже в отблеске третьего выстрела он увидел Крисс, свесившуюся по пояс головой вниз из люка в крыше. Один черный силуэт дернулся и осел, а второй рванул в сторону. Гарри не задумываясь, поднял пистолет и выстрелил. Раздался глухой хлопок, тень дернулась и затихла. Со стороны купе послышались крики ребят, не понимающих что происходит.

Крисс быстро шепнула ему, все еще свешиваясь из люка:

- Хорошо, Гарри, следующий вагон – твой. Зачисти его а я перекрою путь подмоге.

И лихо взлетела опять на крышу.

Это уже сложнее. Зачистить вагон!

Вокруг поднималась паника. Студенты, запертые в своих купе, кричали и барабанили в двери кулаками, а девчонки плакали и голосили. Времени на то, чтобы открыть двери и успокоить ребят не было. Тем более если их сейчас выпустить ведь в бой полезут, еще чего не хватало…

Несмотря на сложную задачу он был полон решимости спасти друзей.

Гарри пробежал по коридору до двери, стараясь не обращать внимания на крики ребят. Он уже приготовился открыть дверь в следующий вагон как бравый десантник в кино – ногой, но она открылась раньше. Прямо на него из-за двери вылетел еще один Пожиратель.

Не было времени раздумывать, переживать или решаться на что-то. И Гарри, в упор с полуметра, выстрелил ему в грудь. Пожиратель наверное успел очень удивиться, перед тем как сползти вниз… Сердце Гарри провалилось в желудок – все, приехали. Убил человека…

Парень наклонился и рассмотрел поверженного врага. Крови не было, слабо, но дышит. «Живой», - с невероятным облегчением подумал Гарри, вспомнив про резиновые оглушающие пули, и еще раз мысленно поблагодарил Сэма за предусмотрительность.

Но рассиживаться было некогда. Прямо над ухом промчался смертоносный зеленый луч, мгновенно отрезвляя сознание. Бой продолжался. В ночи прозвучало еще 4 одиноких выстрела автомата Крисс. Она не сидела сложа руки, не то что некоторые.

Наспех сообразив связать раненого Пожирателя заклинанием, Гарри поднял его палочку и вышвырнул ее наружу.

Паника тем временем набирала обороты. Пушка Крисс щелкала где-то впереди. Значит вагон зачищен, надо бежать дальше. Интересно, где сейчас бывшие участники Армии Дамблдора? Смогли ли они оказать сопротивление захватчикам? И где же Рон, Джинни, Гермиона и остальные?

Гарри бегом проскочил вагон и поспешил в следующий. Тут пол был залит кровью, и два тела безжизненно распластались на полу. Почувствовав резкий приступ тошноты, он собрался и не глядя на трупы побежал дальше.

Впереди загрохотали автоматные очереди, видимо, Крисс перешла к активным боевым действиям. Слышались крики Пожирателей, посылающим заклинания, и вопли подстреленных. Гарри выскочил в тамбур и выглянул в окно.

Поезд изогнулся на повороте и хорошо просматривался, благодаря всполохам проклятий и вспышкам молний с небес. Эпицентром боя был очевидно головной вагон и локомотив – там творился кромешный ад.

Пожиратели нападали, сжимая окружение и ориентируясь на искры выстрелов автоматов, они хитро использовали как укрытия откосы и канавы. Судя по всему, Крисс надежно удерживала высоты – крышу паровоза, причем перемещалась по ней, судя по выстрелам, во все стороны. То с крыши свесится, то сиганет в кабину или закроется отломанной дверью.

Тут Гарри почувствовал, что она посмотрела на него, потому что появилось ощущение, что его внутренности заморозили. Знакомое чувство угрозы напомнило ему о кошмарном сне.

Шипение рации было резким и неожиданным.

- Освободи заложников, второй вагон от локомотива. Их не охраняют. И сиди там, лучше тебе не видеть того, что я сейчас буду делать.

И тишина. Выстрелы смолкли. Гарри не двигаясь смотрел, как фигура на крыше поднялась во весь рост. Щелкнули автоматы, возвращаясь в кобуры. Проклятья ореолом вились вокруг Крисс, но ей не было до них никакого дела. Последнее, что видел парень прежде чем он все-таки влез в вагон, были ее руки, устремленные в сторону укрывшихся Пожирателей.


End file.
